Великая Иллюзия
by NoFace11
Summary: Урахара становится капитаном в смутное время, вместе с Айзеном организует Институт Технологических Исследований. Далее - создание хоугьеку, банкай Айзена, изгнание Урахары.


Автор: NoFace

Бета: IQ-Sublimation

Название: Великая Иллюзия

Жанр: Драма/Трагикомедия с элементами сюра  
Пейринг: Айзен/Йоруичи, Айзен/Маюри, Маюри/меносы, Айзен/Урахара (намеки)

Тип: гет/слэш

Рейтинг: R

Отказ: герои и вселенная принадлежат Кубо Тайто, текст и история – автору.

Содержание: Урахара становится капитаном в смутное время, вместе с Айзеном организует Институт Технологических Исследований. Далее - создание хоугьеку, банкай Айзена, изгнание Урахары.

Предупреждения: возможно AU, очень легкий ненавязчивый БДСМ (Маюри/меносы). Приквел к Ишида-арку.

**Великая Иллюзия **

Сейрейтей будто вымер. Шинигами старались без необходимости не выходить на улицы, редкие прохожие пробегали, держась в тени заборов, упорно глядя в землю. А если ненароком встречались глазами – во взглядах читалась беспомощность. Тишина в казармах прерывалась лишь выкриками команд – траур трауром, но поверок и патрулей никто не отменял. И это к лучшему, потому что иначе все, кто не погиб в той глупой стычке с меносами, переросшей в полномасштабное побоище, погрязли бы в липкой апатии, и следующий прорыв холлоу мог стать последним.

Пятеро уцелевших капитанов уже неделю не выходили из зала Совета Сорока Шести, лейтенанты сбивались с ног, пытаясь кое-как вдохнуть жизнь в умирающие отряды, но всех усилий хватало только на то, чтобы остановить дальнейшее разложение. Командовать толпой с пустыми глазами, на каждом построении ощупывать глазами ряды в поисках погибших. И знать, что каждый делает то же самое. Слишком их много – погибших. Поэтому лейтенанты почти не спали, старались возглавить каждый патруль, чтобы добавить хоть немного уверенности себе и уцелевшим подчиненным. Пока не падали от усталости.

Урахара полулежал на белой стене, подперев рукой голову, глядя, как солнце медленно стекает в клубах пыли за скалу Соукьеку. Военное положение; защитное кольцо стен охватило столицу, а со стены так удобно наблюдать за небом, за местом того прорыва. Глупо, конечно. Где гарантия, что следующий будет там же? Но отдохнуть и расслабиться получалось только здесь. Нет, не поспать. Подумать. Бессмысленные вопросы вроде «что делать» и «кто виноват» вдруг стали издевательски актуальны. И наверняка капитаны и Совет сейчас обсуждают именно это. Как вернуть боеспособность Готея, за три дня потерявшего шестьдесят процентов личного состава? Кто займет место погибших капитанов? Как защитить Общество Душ с половиной армии? И как это вообще могло случиться? Смешно. Солнце растеклось по дальнему краю стены, будто бросая вызов. Который на секунду захотелось принять.

― Загораешь? ― бывший однокашник, сутулый, в очках, тихо опустился рядом. ― Прости, в этот раз не получилось.

Урахара изогнул бровь на закат. Соуске ― отличник, умница, но чем-то неуловимо раздражал, как вечная игла в заднице. Вечный соперник, которого почему-то никогда не хотелось принимать всерьез. Йоруичи говорила, что недооценивать Айзена ― глупость, ребячество, но где ж та Йоруичи? А Соуске сидит и молчит. Держит паузу, давит на нервы. Всегда так, каждый раз – завуалированное противостояние. С тех пор, как он проиграл тот спор на последнем курсе академии, кто скорее достигнет банкая, и задолжал Киске спасение жизни, все время пытается поквитаться, сравнять счет. И всегда так безукоризненно вежлив.

― Да ладно. Ты ведь знал, что я вывернусь, ― было гаденькое ощущение, что Айзен нарочно не пришел на помощь, чтобы Киске из кожи вылез, спасая остатки отряда и собственную жизнь, чтобы все узнали про банкай. Непонятно, зачем, ведь теперь, когда столько вакансий, банкай неизбежно означает повышение, а из них двоих именно Соуске мечтал стать капитаном. Или чтобы опять переиграть? Заставить раскрыться? А теперь празднует победу. ― Ты ведь хотел, как лучше? Чтобы меня заметили? Спасибо, приятель!

― А ты как думал? ― какая у него добрая улыбка, кто не знал, что Айзен был лучшим выпускником академии позапрошлого года, думали, что парнишка ― стажер четвертого отряда. Соуске нравилось, когда его недооценивают. В Руконгае звенели цикады, пахло жареной рыбой. ― Теперь станешь капитаном. Естественно, у меня личный интерес…

_«Ну, да, как же иначе, не первый год знакомы. Только непохоже это на тебя, вот так прямо»… _

― …получишь персональные комнаты, буду ходить к тебе в гости, ― Айзен мечтательно прищурился на темнеющее небо. ― Часто. ― Урахара поежился. Соуске, как ноющий зуб, как тень Уэко Мундо, никогда не дает расслабиться, но это «часто» прозвучало как скрытая угроза. ― Будем читать стихи, пить чай, играть в го…

― Может, еще не назначат, ― это прозвучало почти жалобно. Воображаемая картинка раздражала, от нее веяло тоской и безысходностью. Наверное, просто устал. _Ладно, мой ход_. Киске хищно осклабился и протянул: ― А вообще, не надейся, Соуске-кун… ― так, плечи чуть заметно напряглись, пальцы зарылись в черную ткань хакама. ― Тихие интеллигентские радости ― не мой стиль. Мы с тобой будем делать бомбы. На кухне. ― Он наконец сел и повернулся лицом, чтобы насладиться редкой у Айзена растерянностью. ― Ага, создавать фундамент для грядущего переустройства мира. ― Невинно похлопал светлыми ресницами, ― Так что ты влип, Соуске-кун, теперь не отвертишься. ― И выдал самую зловещую из своих улыбок.

Взгляд за толстыми очками дрогнул. К недоумению добавилось опасение.

«_Ага! Отлично»!_

― И вот тогда, ― он сделал длинную паузу, ― когда наш с тобой заговор раскроют, ― и поднял суровый взгляд, ― все пойдет прахом и придется спасаться бегством ― у тебя появится возможность вернуть долг и таки спасти мне жизнь, ― Киске ласково, почти нежно улыбнулся. Не мигая, смотрел в глаза за толстыми стеклами и получал удовольствие.

Еще одна победа. Чтобы закрепить успех, Урахара поднялся и спрыгнул со стены, на бегу бормоча что-то о смене караула и необходимости выспаться перед захватом мира, понимая, что своевременное отступление, граничащее с позорным бегством ― единственный способ оставить за собой последнее слово, когда имеешь дело с Айзеном Соуске.

Вдоль белых стен зажигались фонари, хотя небо было еще светлое. И, похоже, выспаться не удастся: гонг возвещал общий сбор.

Пыль, от которой сохнут пальцы, копоть и треск лампы, вонь горящих насекомых и, кажется, уже трехсотый манускрипт. Древние знаки расплываются перед глазами, пыль тяжелит ресницы и скрипит на зубах. Хорошо, что в архиве нет крыс. Йоруичи вторую неделю не вылезала из подвалов клана Шихоуин, листая старые свитки, конспекты, описания технологий, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь, что угодно, чтобы защитить Сейрейтей, когда не хватает шинигами. Хоть стену наращивай, только ведь не поможет. Опять запах гари. Откуда в подвале ночные бабочки, если нет окон? Живут червями, питаясь рисовой бумагой, чтобы однажды взлететь и тут же сгореть? Вот это жизнь.

Вчера приходил Айзен. Йоруичи позволила себе усмехнуться: ходит каждый день, пьет чай, ест сладости. Развлекает светской беседой. Смотрит чуть дольше, чем надо. Смешно. Отвлекает от самонавязанной гонки со временем, от безнадежности – а что, если во всем архиве ничего не найдется? Не надо было ссориться с Киске, глупо ревновать к Бенихиме, сиди тут теперь одна, с паутиной в волосах и пыльными дорожками пота, три грязными пальцами лоб и глаза. У Киске отличные мозги. А еще с ним всегда весело. Треск лампы. Запах книжной плесени и горячего масла. Шорох рисовой бумаги. Звук шагов в коридоре.

― Йоруичи-сама, к вам Айзен-сан.

Почти благодарная за возможность прерваться, она отряхнула колени и руки.

Соуске-кун. Отличник, организатор, умница, далеко пойдет, потому что отлично знает, чего хочет. Вольный пересказ досье клана. Кажется, Киске считает его скучным зубрилой, но не исключено, что Киске ошибается. Йоруичи предпочитала верить аналитикам клана. Лучше бы…

― Добрый день, Соуске-кун, ― опять этот взгляд, тягучий и сладкий, как патока. Льстит самолюбию и одновременно щекочет нервы. ― Что нового в мире?

На плацу дождь и четыре шеренги шинигами. Сырость и страх. И такая тоска, что хоть таби ешь, плохо и зябко. Урахара не хотел становиться капитаном так рано, он вообще не мечтал об ответственности за жизни двух сотен солдат, полудетей, полуневежд. Айзен, гнида. Хорошо поставленный голос Младшего Секретаря Совета отражался от серых стен, ледяными каплями стекал за шиворот:

― _В связи с тем, что в последнем бою Урахара Киске продемонстрировал способность к освобождению банкая, капитанский уровень реяцу и высокие организаторские способности, ― _да, не дал перебить испуганную толпу, когда-то бывшую ударной группой трех отрядов в сорок шестом секторе Руконгая, загнал их в сарай и угрозами и посулами заставил держать оборону от всякой мелочи, пока сам расправлялся с парой меносов, ― _Урахара Киске назначается капитаном двенадцатого отряда. Приказ вступает в силу немедленно, с момента оглашения. Поздравляю, Урахара-тайчо._

Слова падали в лужи, превращались в пар, который вис на ушах, затуманивал мозг, путал мысли. И зачем все это? Хотелось тихо сидеть на кухне, читать книги, думать и изобретать, а не распределять патрули и возиться с отчетами. Кстати об отчетах, кто будет лейтенантом?

―…_переводится в двенадцатый отряд для исполнения обязанностей лейтенанта… _

«Кто? Ладно, рано или поздно узнаю, но кто-то не из своих».

―_... за выдающиеся успехи в академии и последующую отличную службу._

«Молодой, если вспомнили про академию. Кто-то, кого я знаю»?

― _Айзен-фукутайчо должен приступить к своим обязанностям завтра в двенадцать часов пополудни._

«Айзен. Как в воду глядел, нет, подстроить такое ему слабо, но счастливый, гад. Или нам обоим не повезло? В последнее время тут вообще никому не везет. У судьбы-сама извращенное чувство юмора. Значит, будем делать бомбы».

Урахара поднял залитое дождем лицо, с волос текло за шиворот, промокла даже набедренная повязка, хакама прилипли к ногам ― _пусть Айзен будет самой большой из сегодняшних проблем_, и уверенно улыбнулся рядам изможденных лиц.

― Шинигами! Боеспособность вверенной мне единицы Готей 13 является главным приоритетом на сегодняшний день. Отряд! Слушай мою команду! Всем немедленно разойтись по казармам, принять душ и переодеться. Ровно в семь – ужин, каждый должен съесть двойную порцию, потом немедленно отправляться спать. За невыполнение ― гауптвахта. Вопросы есть? ― отлично. Они зашевелились. Лица перестали казаться масками печальных духов, Киске наслаждался целой гаммой выражений, от удивления до опасения. Плевать, что они подумали, главное, они начали думать. ― Вопросов нет. Ррррразойдись!

«И что теперь? Идти копаться в бумагах погибшего капитана? Или исполнять собственный приказ, мыться и жрать? А, главное, что делать завтра? Ах, Йоруичи-сан, как мне не хватает вашего здравомыслия и ехидства. Кажется, я иссяк, больше не могу смеяться над собой. Капитан, капитан, улыбнитесь… подтянитесь… еще актуальнее. Намокшие хакама вот-вот сползут, пояс надо было затягивать по уставу, а не кое-как, чтоб висел красиво. Йоруичи-сан, мне не хватает вашего здорового цинизма, основанного на семейных байках и древних архивных сплетнях. К чему бояться? Все уже когда-нибудь было, а Сейрейтей как стоял, так стоит, и вороны так же жадно смотрят вниз с древних белых стен, ждут не дождутся сладкой свободы взорванных крыш, блеска стекла на руинах, тепла развороченных трупов и дымных развалин. Нет, не дождутся».

― Йоруичи-сан, совет объявил о новых назначениях, ― гость держит пиалу на уровне глаз, уверенно обхватив длинными пальцами.

― Ну и? Надеюсь, вам повезло? ― как приятно дразнить честолюбца. Соуске на секунду прищурился, но тут же хмыкнул:

― Как мне ни жаль вас разочаровывать… ― отпил из пиалы, пристально глядя в глаза, ― но не в этот раз, Йоруичи-сан.

По спине пробежали мурашки.

― А Киске?

― Урахара-тайчо, ― почему-то самодовольно усмехнулся Айзен.

Перестать чувствовать собеседника ― как ослепнуть в бою. Последствия непредсказуемы.

― Какой отряд?

― Двенадцатый.

«Значит, просто повышение».

― А кто лейтенантом? ― _«да, это более твердая почва. давайте поговорим о кадровых перестановках». _

― Ваш покорный слуга, ― Соуске поставил пиалу; зубы блеснули в широкой улыбке, но глаза за очками смотрели изучающее. Взял ее руку и слегка сжал, прикрыл ладонью. Руки теплые, пальцы украдкой гладят запястье, касаясь места, где бьется пульс. ― Какие будут приказания?

― Соуске-кун, не паясничайте, вам не идет, ― Йоруичи усмехнулась, вставая, и освободила руку. ― Приказывать вам будет Киске.

Его улыбка чуть потускнела, в глазах блеснуло раздражение. Айзен положил в рот рисовый колобок, демонстративно облизал пальцы, каждый по очереди, и отвернулся к лампе:

― Как жаль, что вы не в Готее. Мы бы сработались. – «_А Киске пусть сидит над отчетами и грызет свечку»._

Под столом капитана звенел сверчок, за окном надрывались цикады, на жаровне подпрыгивал чайник, голова раскалывалась, ах, если б с похмелья. Выполнить собственный приказ не удалось ― кусок не лез в горло. Хватит. Составить график патрулирования на неделю и спать. Тоже на неделю. Пусть Айзен завтра приходит и отдувается. Повесить табличку ― _будить поцелуем_, на меньшее не согласен. Киске устало ткнулся лбом в кипу бумаг на столе, но сон не шел, мешали обрывки тревожных мыслей, какие-то технические схемы вперемешку с разнарядками на продовольствие и обмундирование и тоненькое нытье о том, что обязательно надо, завтра же, напроситься в гости к Кеораку-тайчо и нажраться в три свиньи, это единственный способ сохранить боеспособность отряда, иначе новоиспеченный капитан попросту сбрендит, обернется котом и сбежит по крышам, спрячется под скалой Соукьеку, чтобы элементарно выспаться.

Тихий звук шагов в коридоре, стук сброшенных сандалий, дверь тихо едет в сторону.

― Урахара-тайчо, Айзен-фукутайчо для несения службы прибыл, ― сухой, лощеный, гладкий. Стеклышки очков блестят, глазки бодрые. ― Какие будут приказания?

― Айзен. Ты чего тут? Ты же только с завтрашнего дня… Иди спи…

― Хороший лейтенант всегда при своем капитане. Днем и ночью, до самой смерти.

― Шутник. За полдня до официального вступления в должность.

― Не букву закона, но дух его, ― Соуске довольно улыбнулся. ― Тайчо, хотите чаю?

― Ага, с мятой и данго, и сказку на ночь. Пока я сплю, вы за меня. Выполняйте, фукутайчо.

― Будет сделано, ― многострадальный чайник вдруг оказался на жаровне в углу, запахло какой-то сложной травяной смесью, звякнули чашки. ― А пока - слушайте сказку. Жила была принцесса, сильная и прекрасная, сидела в своем замке и тосковала о прекрасном рыцаре, зарывшись в старые книги, будто все знания мира могли вернуть ей его любовь и верность, ― он прищурился или показалось? В глаза будто песок насыпали. Ну и ладно, главное, наконец можно выспаться. Завтра тяжелый день ― прибывают новобранцы, экстренный выпуск академии.

― Будите меня только в случае собственной смерти, Айзен-фукутайчо.

Плюх, плюх, плюх. Светит солнышко. Топ-топ. Плюх. Плоские серые тучи над Сейрейтеем, как ленивые мазки тушью, как островки ряски в пруду. Новый самодельный лосьон от клопов сработал на славу, последняя ночь в душной академической общаге прошла на редкость спокойно. Счастливый Маюри бежал по чистым блестящим лужам в расположение двенадцатого отряда.

У двух старших курсов академии провели экзамены экстерном, всех, кто был способен активировать занпакто, то есть, почти всех, в срочном порядке выпустили и раскидали по отрядам. Наконец можно заняться настоящим делом. Хорошо, что той девчонке из секретариата понравилось чучело ящерицы, и она согласилась переложить его личное дело в папку двенадцатого отряда. Поэтому он и бежал один, прочие счастливчики, которым не пришлось подмазывать удачу, построились и ушли сразу после утренней поверки.

Служить с Урахарой ― это будет здорово. Маюри еще помнил, как тот зажигал в академии. Правда, звезду мало интересовал какой-то младшекурсник, но теперь... У него наверняка будет можно украсть детали и реактивы и доработать ту маленькую штуку, которую они подложили под стол учительнице кидо. Как она визжала! Повезло, что холлоу перебили полсейрейтея, и их курс срочным порядком выпустили ― она бы не успокоилась, пока не нашла виновных и не добилась исключения. Вот если бы…

Маюри прыгнул в особенно большую лужу и вдруг провалился по пояс. Хммм. Кажется, тут была яма. Дорожные работы. Идти в отряд в таком виде? Несолидно. Вот бы такой приборчик ― выстрелить в тучку, и над Сейтейтеем прольется дождь. Все промокнут, все в порядке. Маюри опасливо огляделся по сторонам и окунулся в лужу с головой. Отлично, теперь он весь мокрый, будто был маленький дождик. Бывает же? Ясное дело. Жизнь прекрасна, можно идти дальше. Ворона посмотрела на него с любопытством и каркнула что-то злое. Ну и ладно.

― Урахара-тайчо, стажер Куротсучи для несения службы прибыл!

― И почему меня совершенно не удивляет ваш внешний вид?

― Под дождь попал, тайчо.

Урахара поморщился:

― Пойдите помойтесь, ― и махнул рукой на нестройную колонну новобранцев в углу плаца.

Смешной стажер ускакал в направлении душевых, а капитан остался мерить шагами кабинет, пытаясь решить задачу, у которой вообще не могло быть решения: как одновременно защитить Сейрейтей и сохранить жизни этих мальчишек. Подкрепление, смех один. Мало того, что старую гвардию составляют бойцы, которым вдесятером не одолеть лейтенанта ― еще подкинули младенцев из академии. И что прикажете с ними делать? Мозги у них, может, и есть, но ни приличной реяцу, ни боевого опыта. Вот этот, последний, разве можно его в патрулирование? Ему нянька нужна. Генрюсай соотойчо, разве я гожусь в няньки? Это Айзен у нас заботливый. Вон как расцвел на помывке личного состава. Все четко, как часы, строго и целесообразно. Построиться в шеренги по пять человек. Группа вышла, группа зашла. Разделся, намылился, смылся, полотенце, комплект белья, номер койки. Никаких вопросов, никаких проблем. Солдаты будут его обожать.

И разучатся думать. А зачем думать на войне? Солдат ― на то и солдат, чтобы исполнять приказы и сдохнуть, как велит долг. А может, солдат должен использовать мозги, чтобы выжить? И тем самым сохранить боеспособность армии? Потому что нет солдата – нет армии. Хороший капитан заинтересован в том, чтобы решать множественные боевые задачи, а значит, беречь жизни подчиненных. А посему должен научить их думать, грамотно использовать силу, выживать любой ценой, ― Урахара хихикнул, ― даже ценой жизни врага. Какая грустная ирония... На душе полегчало. В отряде будет весело – армейский порядок и уставы Айзена против того, что сможет придумать он, в противоположность удобному безмыслию. А Соуске обеспечит базовую боеспособность. Надо свалить на него бумажную работу, расписания и муштру, ему понравится фактически руководить отрядом. Вот и пусть развлекается.

― Йоруичи-сан?

Она вздрогнула. Знакомый голос прогнал тяжелый сон. На секунду показалось, что это Киске, но что-то было не так. Эта рука не трясла, шутливо сжимая плечо, а осторожно гладила шею, чуть касаясь кончиками пальцев. Волосы на загривке поднялись, как от опасности.

Рука затекла, тело одеревенело, еще бы, спать, уткнувшись лицом в кучу пропахших гнилью свитков, щекой касаясь кисти для туши. В хорошеньком виде застал ее Айзен. И когда он сделался настолько своим в усадьбе Шихоуин, что его пускают в архив, да еще и без сопровождения?

― Как в отряде? ― Йоруичи выпрямилась, пытаясь справиться с желанием потянуться.

― Много дел, ― самодовольно улыбнулся Соуске. ― Кажется, я единственный, кто может поддерживать порядок среди этого сброда.

― Наслаждаетесь властью? ― она помотала головой, прогоняя остатки сна.

― Зачем вы так, Йоруичи-сан, ― какая у него скромная улыбка и вид сытого тигра, полный спокойного достоинства. ― Просто стараюсь хорошо делать свое дело. В этот тяжелый час каждый должен отдать всего себя…

Какой артист. Редкий талант играть словами и смыслами. Она знала за собой слабость к профессионалам, не важно, в чем, и заявление Соуске вызвало почти восхищенную улыбку. Какое сказочное бесстыдство.

― …все силы на благо отечества. В большом и в малом, ― он твердо посмотрел ей в глаза. ― Ни единая тень не должна коснуться нашего святого… ― вытащил из рукава белый платок и потянулся вперед. Йоруичи застыла от изумления, а Айзен осторожно провел по щеке, вдоль носа, потер, как погладил, и встряхнул платок, демонстрируя черное пятно туши. Ах да, она же делала выписки, тушь на конспектах не успела высохнуть. Пальцы уверенно обхватили ее подбородок. ― Не двигайтесь, Йоруичи-сан, еще не все.

Мышцы спины напряглись; ощущение неправильности и дикости происходящего, восхищение наглостью новоиспеченного лейтенанта… Да что он себе позволяет! Йоруичи широко раскрыла глаза, когда Соуске изящно перегнулся через стол и лизнул ее в щеку, не давая остыть теплой дорожке, потер чистым уголком платка; резко вздохнула, когда, отстраняясь, задел костяшками пальцев губы; вздернула подбородок и врезала кулаком по наглой физиономии. Айзен отлетел к противоположной стене, наигранное участие утекало струйкой крови из носа, но самодовольство все еще светилось в прищуренных глазах.

― И вот она, благодарность. Похоже, исполнение гражданского долга всегда сопряжено с риском для жизни. Когда отдаешь всего себя, защищая достоинство благородного клана… ― пафоса в голосе едва хватало, чтобы скрыть насмешку. ― Йоруичи-сан, здесь же нет воды! ― Измазанный тушью скомканный платок постепенно наливался красным, ей уже было немного стыдно за свою несдержанность. Натянуть на лицо дружескую улыбку, подойти и протянуть руку:

― Вставайте, Соуске-кун, и перестаньте паясничать. Ваш спектакль произвел на меня впечатление, спасибо за возможность отвлечься, а сейчас соблаговолите подняться на два пролета в ванную и привести себя в порядок. Благодарю за помощь и не смею больше задерживать. Вас ждут в отряде.

― Вам удалось найти что-нибудь полезное, Йоруичи-сан?

― Нет, ― как шелест сухих листов, обрывков истлевшей надежды.

Он вышел, не оглянувшись, и уже в коридоре прошипел что-то про Урахару и отбой.

Йоруичи ничего не нашла. Значит, будем жить так. Тяжелые времена открывают интересные возможности.

Солнце только село, и остановки прыжков шунпо выхватывали прихотливые узоры голых и еще не облетевших крон на фоне бледно-золотого, чуть зеленоватого неба. Черное на золотом. Почти так же красиво, как Йоруичи-сан. Зачем тратить на нее столько времени? Рисковать связями в могущественном клане? Да, в общем, незачем, просто захлестнул азарт сложной, почти невыполнимой задачи. И хочется посмотреть, как будут смотреться их сплетенные тела, его, цвета свежих сливок, и ее, цвета янтарного китайского чая. Рот отчего-то наполнился слюной.

Зелень заката прочертили горизонтальные линии туч, похоже на небрежно намалеванную цифру три, неровный клин диких гусей потянулся на север. Надо пойти посмотреть, что делает Урахара, в последнее время его почти не видно. Если неожиданное капитанство посреди смутного времени сломает его ― это, конечно, будет приятно, как всякая окончательная победа, но и печально, потому что скучно и предсказуемо, и в следующий раз придется лучше выбирать противников.

Ничто так не подобно поражению, как легкая нечаянная победа. Будто все старания напрасны. Нет ничего жальче бесплодных усилий. Может, пойти поддержать его? Чтобы продлить удовольствие. Да и интрижка с Йоруичи вполовину не так приятна, когда ей не придает остроты неизбежная реакция Киске. _Пусть сладок грех ― милей наркотик чистый, адреналин от битвы и любви_… Рот опять наполнился слюной. Покрасневший закат стыдливо кутался в серые клочья туч, гуси орали что-то неразборчивое, лейтенант Айзен скакал по крышам, смакуя каждое движение, спешил в родные казармы. Ну и что, что отбой уже был? Никчемный, как сдувшийся шарик, капитан всегда на месте.

За окном ― снова ночь. Можно сидеть и смотреть на свое отражение в темном стекле, пытаясь разглядеть, что за ним ― то ли ветки бамбука, то ли голые стены. Или поймать ускользающую идею. Урахара положил подбородок на сцепленные руки и попытался собраться с мыслями. Дано: отряд, укомплектованный на шестьдесят процентов. Плюс два десятка зеленых новобранцев, никто из которых не справится в одиночку даже с простым холлоу. Еще: обязательное патрулирование, дежурства на грунте и угроза нового вторжения. Тренировки личного состава. Собственные проекты и идеи. 24 часа в сутках и удобный лейтенант, который взял на себя фактическое оперативное руководство. Это ничего существенно не улучшило, отряд продолжал ковылять вперед, управляемый по методу латания дыр, то есть делалось только то, что нельзя было не делать, и делалось как придется. В Генсей? Самых сильных из оставшихся. В патрулирование? Трое вместо пятерых, и не приведи ками нарваться на засаду. Тренировки? Какие тренировки, если казармы пусты? Только новички, которых капитан лично запретил выпускать с территории, уныло шлепают фишками го. Тогда он сказал, что чем отправлять на задания, проще построить и перебить всех прямо на плацу. Результат тот же, а вреда меньше, может, кто другой и справится с боевой задачей. А Айзен проворчал, что видимость патрулирования они создадут, а что случись – и у старослужащих шансов мало.

Что касается собственных проектов ― была одна мысль, возникшая во время того бессмысленного побоища, когда меносы, окруженные толпами холлоу, появлялись то тут, то там и с легкостью уничтожали патрули и небольшие отряды шинигами. Если бы удалось сконцентрировать силы в местах прорыва, если бы у них были средства связи, если бы. А может, попробовать? Что он теряет? Что теряют они все?

― Тайчо, не спится? Заботы гложут, печаль точит светлейший ум нашего выпуска?

― Айзен-фукутайчо, как насчет чайку? ― Урахара заботливо пододвинул ему чашку с оранжевыми птицами, подсунул под локоть блюдо данго и участливо заглянул в глаза. ― Есть разговор.

Соуске еле заметно вздрогнул, а капитан удобно развалился на подушках, одарив его безмятежной и немного хищной улыбкой.

― Завтра после завтрака построите новобранцев, они мне понадобятся. Сами пойдете в библиотеку, возьмете все, что есть в открытом доступе по клану Шихоуин. ― Айзен напрягся и подался вперед. ― Да вы пейте, пейте. Закусывайте. Так, что еще? Ах да, финансовую документацию отряда мне на стол за час до утренней поверки.

― Тайчо, новобранцы завтра понадобятся для усиления патрулей: новое распоряжение соотайчо ― в каждом патруле ― не меньше четырех человек.

― А мы нарушим распоряжение, ― в голосе – то ли беспечность, то ли злое веселье. ― И вы, и я – мы оба понимаем, что это бессмысленно, ― взгляд стал очень жестким.

― Слушаюсь, тайчо, ― карие глаза потемнели. ― Кьека Суйгецу поможет скрыть нарушение прямого приказа главнокомандующего.

Урахара прищурился:

― Что ж, это тоже метод. Способ выжить. Вернее, прожить достаточно, чтобы добиться цели. Я бы предпочел… а, впрочем, неважно, простое неповиновение не решит наших проблем, зато создаст новые. Действуйте, лейтенант.

Айзен кивнул, допил чай и перевел взгляд на окно. Темень и редкие фонари, которые почти не давали света, яркие пятна на черном фоне, издевательски повторяющие рисунки созвездий. Плохая иллюзия.

― Фукутайчо, что слышно в городе? ― когда он в последний раз покидал казармы?

― Мелкие, совершенно бессистемные нападения. Похоже, противник прощупывает нашу оборону. К сожалению, похвастаться нечем: мы продолжаем терять патрули, отсюда новые правила.

― Которые не помогут, но создадут иллюзию деятельности. Я был лучшего мнения о главнокомандующем.

― Иллюзия тоже часть нашего мира. Не надо недооценивать ее силу. Мы делаем, то что можем, не более того. Выше головы не прыгнешь.

― Откуда такая уверенность, Соуске-кун? А если у нас получится, вы измените свое мнение? Давайте поиграем в возможность невозможного?

― Зачем? ― какой у него добрый голос.

― Да потому, что альтернатива – удавиться от безнадежности. Чая больше нет? Давайте спать, фукутайчо. Расскажите мне сказку, у вас хорошо получается. Урахара растянулся прямо у чайного столика, закинув руки за голову, укрывшись капитанским хаори, и уставился в потолок.

― И пришел к принцессе юный паж, чтоб попытаться развеять ее тоску. Вместо суши пыльных свитков и скрипа старых перьев и половиц, он поил ее свежими сплетнями, кормил мороженым и восхищался ее красотой. Однажды она испачкалась, и паж лизнул ее в щеку, что была темнее и слаще красных бобов. За что был бит до крови и изгнан. Есть ли в мире справедливость? Есть ли она хоть в каком-нибудь из миров?

Соуске потянулся и взглянул на капитана: уснул, что ли? Ухмыльнулся, осторожно поднялся и вышел. Финансовый отчет до завтрака; слишком мало времени, чтобы глазеть на спящего соперника. Почему у него все так легко получается? Интересно, что он задумал?

Йоруичи уже полчаса сидела, уставившись в стену. Все бесполезно, да и что можно найти в древних свитках? К тому же, в одиночку. Был бы тут Киске… он всегда видел чуть дальше, глубже, чем она, будто рассматривал, ощупывал проблему со всех сторон и прикидывал, что, если… а если вот так? С ним было так интересно… пока они не поссорились. ― _Еще скажи, из-за сущей ерунды_. ― Может, и так, но так не хочется идти мириться первой. ― _Ведь это ты поцапалась с его занпакто_. ― Потому что она высокомерная самонадеянная дура. ― _Она меч. Тупая железка. ― _Значит, такова сила Киске, высокомерная и самонадеянная.

Напрашивался вывод, что он плохо кончит.В любом случае, копаться в архивах в одиночку бесполезно. Попробовать покопаться вместе? Так хочется. Может, использовать Соуске?

Верный паладин, нервный очкарик, вечный соперник Урахары по академии. Вечное искушение подпустить поближе, чтобы подразнить Киске. Играть, как кошка с мышью. Такая мяконькая мышка, гладкая, теплая. Такая домашняя, что можно расслабиться и позволить себе чуть-чуть лишнего. Почему бы нет, он такой милый мальчик. У которого, как оказалось, есть когти. Чего он добивается? А может, все сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд?

― Тащи, да нет, не сюда, дубина!

Тощий новобранец со стопкой документов наткнулся на стол, свитки покатились по бывшему малому тренировочному залу, уставленному новыми столами. Это отрядный бюджет еще выдержал.

― Стажер Куротсучи, вот список оборудования, ваша задача – попытаться закупить в кредит. Если не получится, купите то, что подчеркнуто, заплатите из моих личных средств.

Уже неделю двадцать стажеров по десять часов в день вместо муштры и тренировок перерывали архивные записи в поисках перспективных идей. Как и ожидалось, клан Шихоуин оказался слишком осторожным и не допускал утечек. Вот когда Киске пожалел о ссоре с Йоруичи. Может, попробовать помириться?

― Айзен-фукутайчо, когда закончите планы и отчеты и распределите дежурства на неделю, вернитесь к финансам и попытайтесь изыскать резервы.

Главный проект в работе – система связи. Получится наладить быструю связь ― исчезнет проблема малочисленности патрулей, потому что вызвать подкрепление будет делом нескольких минут.

― Тайчо, свободных средств нет. Мы уже урезали фонды на ремонт помещений и обмундирование, Кьека Суйгецу может многое, особенно по части внешнего вида, но ассигнования на еду я бы не стал трогать. Нельзя недокармливать личный состав, особенно в смутное время. Бунта не боитесь, тайчо?

Урахара задумался. Захотелось ответить, что бунт, как всякий стихийный источник силы, можно использовать в своих целях, но развивать тему не хотелось. Не время.

― Куротсучи, оставьте в покое увеличитель. И смотрите на меня, когда я с вами разговариваю!

― Виноват, Айзен-фукутайчо! ― нескладный юнец вытянулся во фрунт, но глаза нет-нет, да косили в сторону ящиков с приборами.

Кое-кто из новобранцев оказался на удивление смышлен, им можно было доверить самостоятельную работу. Этот Куротсучи, похоже, светлая голова, оригинальный ум, но плут и недотепа, за ним нужен глаз да глаз. А Айзен почему-то начинал скучать и смотреть в угол, когда возникали стихийные обсуждения технологий, при этом был совершенно незаменим как организатор. Скоро его будут называть отрядной мамочкой.

― Фукутайчо, зайдите ко мне.

Закрывшаяся дверь кабинета заглушила шелест рисовой бумаги, галдеж и шум передвигаемой мебели.

― Тайчо, если вы о деньгах, ― он прошелся по комнате, выглянул в окно, потом встал к нему спиной и преувеличенно спокойно посмотрел в глаза капитану. ― В отряде резервов больше нет. Не уверен, что понимаю, чего вы добиваетесь, но на нашем уровне проблему решить невозможно, ― Соуске поправил очки. ― Надо обратиться к руководству, послать запрос на дополнительное финансирование.

― Тогда придется объяснять и отчитываться… ― Киске скривился, жалобно, как ребенок. Айзен мягко улыбнулся, пытаясь скрыть одновременно торжество победы и желание опекать, как старший и опытный. Ну что за дитя – проекты, жалость к новичкам. Сила без характера.

― Иначе у нас вообще ничего не получится, хотя бы по причине нехватки денег. Жалкий конец великих замыслов, тайчо, ― в глазах блеснула усмешка. ― Вы хотите все бросить?

Урахара откинул назад волосы и ухмыльнулся почти весело, будто нашел изящное решение всех проблем.

― Соуске, а почему бы вам не написать обоснование на получение финансирования у Совета Сорока Шести? Возьмете у меня в столе список задач с приоритетами, оформите… как следует, проведете по инстанциям. Докладывать о результатах будете ежедневно. Свободны.

_«И все-таки надо найти способ помириться с Йоруичи»._

― Айзен-фукутайчо, в следующий раз приведите ко мне Киске.

― Йоруичи-сан, я не могу приказывать капитану.

Церемониальное кимоно, чайный столик, ширмы с птицами и бамбуком; из-за сдвинутых седзи слабо доносятся шаги и голоса слуг. Середина дня, все в делах, кроме принцессы. Странная перемена после вечно усталых покрасневших глаз, пятен туши на пальцах и пыли на рукавах. Соуске бы встревожился, если бы не был занят анализом причин и следствий. В частности, того, как это отразится на его приятной цели. Ее грудь поднималась и опускалась, притягивая взгляд, волосы в сложной прическе подрагивали, как крылья усталого ворона, но взгляд был слишком спокоен.

― Соуске, вы же умный мальчик. Ну, соврите что-нибудь. На худой конец, скажите правду, ― она наконец улыбнулась.

― А что мне за это будет?

― Разве говорить правду – преступление? ― она хитро улыбнулась, потом, сообразив, в чем дело, ухмыльнулась. ― А, вот вы о чем. Неужели вы так корыстны? Если приведете Киске в течение недели, я… ― она задумалась.

― Вы меня поцелуете, ― _вот так, теперь ты на меня смотришь_ ― _прямо в глаза_. Отлично. Держать, как бабочку на булавке, не отпускать ее взгляд. Упоение опасности и азарт борьбы. Скоро она оправится от неожиданности, но сейчас надо воспользоваться преимуществом и вырвать согласие.

― Идет, ― она засмеялась, скорее, нервно, чем весело. ― Что я теряю?

― Ничего, если поторопитесь. Поцелуй в течение суток после прихода капитана. За каждый просроченный час буду взимать проценты, ― пусть знает, что это не совсем шутка. Или совсем не шутка. Надавить, раздразнить, посеять семена страха. Спровоцировать сопротивление. Да. Так. И только так. Иначе неинтересно.

― Айзен-фукутайчо, вы много себе позволяете. А с виду и не скажешь.

― Стараюсь соответствовать стилю отряда и духу руководства.

― Да что вы? Посмотрим, насколько вы прониклись вышеупомянутым духом. К чудовищной наглости должна прилагаться столь же чудовищная эффективность, иначе картина будет неполной. До завтра. Или до сегодня. Не смею больше задерживать.

Айзен опустил голову в поклоне и вышел.

«А еще ― напускное легкомыслие, скрывающее серьезность и ответственность, которых мой друг старый Киске почему-то привык стыдиться. Плюс ― убийственное любопытство. Как жаль, что тут сходство заканчивается, Соуске-кун. Но в вас есть животная сексуальность. Особенно если снять эти толстые очки. Ммм…почему бы и нет? Здоровая женщина не должна игнорировать потребности тела, удовольствие, адреналин. Лейтенант Айзен кажется достойным противником. Разрядка. Средство успокоиться, расслабиться, отчасти – почему нет? ― примириться с тем, что кое у кого первое место в жизни принадлежит железной леди Бенихиме. Интересно, она холодная? Или вот так же дрожит от его прикосновений? Тогда каждый бой должен быть экстазом. Йоруичи прикусила пальцы, пытаясь отогнать слишком яркую фантазию. Когда Айзен дотронулся до нее, тогда, в архиве, это тоже вызвало дрожь. Почему бы и нет? Суррогат, заменитель? Не все ли равно? Теплый такой мальчик, мяконький. Старательный. Настоящий.

― Куротсучи, зачем вы поймали бабочку?

― Хочу посмотреть, что у нее внутри, тайчо.

Айзен написал бизнес-план и провел презентацию проекта Института Технологических Исследований в Совете Сорока Шести. Обоснования, схемы и графики подкреплялись иллюзиями, Киске тошнило от количества лжи, но такова жизнь. Или это, или самому копаться в бумагах, рискуя не получить ничего, или получить слишком поздно. Ни его ценные идеи, ни отряд, ни Сейрейтей не заслуживали гибели из-за бюрократических проволочек, но легкость, с которой Соуске применял оружие против своих же товарищей, командиров, наводила на неприятные мысли. Их старое детское соперничество переросло во что-то совсем иное, и то, что лейтенант стал практически незаменим, на нем держался не только отряд, но и новорожденный институт, не очень помогало. Разумеется, проблемы надо анализировать и решать по мере возникновения, но все было слишком запутано, да в чем вообще проблема? Не было доказательств нечистоты намерений – казалось, все делалось с самыми благородными целями, почему же так мерзко на душе?

― Подробный отчет о вскрытии мне на стол ― сегодня. И, ради бога, помойтесь. Айзен-фукутайчо еще неделю назад распорядился, чтобы работники института мылись как минимум раз в два дня. Когда вы в последний раз мылись?

― Позавчера, но я работал и испачкался. Прошу прощения. Разрешите закончить вскрытие?

― Разрешаю, ― Урахара поторопился пройти дальше. За столами жались новоиспеченные сотрудники института, бывшие зеленые новобранцы. Вид у них был, кажется, еще более напуганный, чем в первый день на плацу. Ничего, привыкнут.

― Соуске, вы получили допуск к архивам Совета Сорока Шести?

― Еще нет, тайчо, стандартная процедура занимает две недели, и ничто не изменит дату первичного запроса. То есть, Кьока Суйгецу может, но вы просили не злоупотреблять, ― говорит гладко, отличный организатор, дисциплина в отряде ― лучше не бывает. Так, что временами тошно. Одна отрада – стажер Куротсучи, которому плевать на все, кроме ерунды, которой он занимается почти в ущерб утвержденным планам института. ― Но есть еще одна возможность, ― ах, он еще не закончил. ― Архив Шихоуин.

― Йоруичи меня на порог не пустит, а пустит – так с лестницы спустит.

― А если не спустит?

― Опять иллюзии и игры с разумом? Вы не думаете, что это уже слишком?

― Как можно, тайчо? Разве я позволю себе обнажить оружие в присутствии дамы? ― Айзен вскинул глаза и закусил губу с видом оскорбленной невинности.

Урахара ухмыльнулся.

― Соуске, если бы мы с вами соревновались в лицемерии, вы бы выиграли с большим отрывом. Расслабьтесь, я пошутил.

― Тайчо, а как насчет соревнований в галантности? У кого больше шансов?

― Фукутайчо, ваша вера в силу иллюзий впечатляет. Но, помяните мое слово, когда-нибудь вы оцените осязаемый мир вещей. Завтра присоединитесь к группе патрулирования западного Руконгая.

― Есть, капитан. Но если завтра меня не будет, не пойти ли нам к Шихоуин прямо сейчас? ― Урахара скептически поднял бровь. ― Предвидя ваш вопрос, я заранее принял меры, чтобы вас не только не спустили с лестницы, а, напротив, пригласили для работы в архивах. С одним условием – Йоруичи-сан составит вам компанию.

― Отлично, лейтенант. Проводите меня: поскольку мы не увидимся до послезавтра, нам есть, что обсудить по дороге.

Самое древнее хранилище было в башне. Она попросила оставить Бенихиме за порогом, и теперь смотрела, как Киске роется в свитках. Не в тех, что с оружием ― его интересовали разработки по системам связи, а это значит – самые древние записи. Йоруичи сидела в углу за инкрустированным столиком, подперев голову, пытаясь проследить пальцем сложный узор из ярких сине-зеленых птиц и вспомнить, почему клан свернул эти работы, так и не добившись результата. Любовалась профилем под светлой шапкой волос. Хорошо, что они понимают друг друга с полуслова, и ему не пришлось надувать щеки или заговаривать ей зубы, чтобы добраться до нужных полок. Йоруичи усмехнулась. Это бы смотрелось жалко. Насколько естественно притворство Айзена, настолько нелепо ― Киске. Айзен Соуске. Придется его целовать. Может, ей это даже понравится, во всяком случае, отвлечет от глупых мыслей и тоски о несбыточном.

Солнечный свет струился сквозь стекло витражей, из-за пыли лучи казались почти твердыми, отделяя Киске почти вещественной преградой.

― Помочь?

― Давай. Вот эти зашифрованы, почитаешь мне? ― он ухмыльнулся и растянулся на полу, закинув руки за голову. ― Все равно тут больше ничего нет, а мне надо подумать. Под звуки твоего голоса так хорошо думается.

― А под мое мурлыканье хорошо спится, ― это прозвучало чуть-чуть навязчиво, надо взять себя в руки. Она развернула хрустящий свиток. ― Система связи подразумевает наличие и гармоничное сочетание двух сущностей: носителя информации и посредника, способного в кратчайшие сроки преодолевать большие расстояния и безошибочно находить адресата. Скорость и точность опознания есть критические факторы. Несмотря на то, что возможные носители многочисленны и разнообразны, наши поиски посредника не увенчались успехом. Мы давно блуждаем во тьме, и клан больше не может терпеть и оплачивать сие неуклонное погружение в пучину безнадежности. Поэтому разработки решено прекратить, данные засекретить и запретить последующим поколениям тратить ресурсы на заведомо безнадежное предприятие. Киске, ты спишь?

― Я не сплю и все слышу, ― он действительно задремал, и во сне видел, как стажер Куротсучи бегает по лужайке в длинном балахоне с сачком, гоняясь за крупными черными бабочками. Одна, спасаясь, села ему на нос. ― А еще я очень люблю свой дурацкий отряд.

― Особенно лейтенанта.

― Не язви, у него есть достоинства. Он преобразует реальность.

― Ага, укутывает мрачный мир туманом призрачных завес. Не мир, а наше восприятие, не путай. С ним надо держать ухо востро, единственный способ не попасться в паутину иллюзий – абсолютная честность с собой, до жестокости. А захотел поверить – сдался, повис очередным трофеем в кладовке Соускиных побед. А мы стремимся к сладкой простоте. Нас хлебом не корми, а дай поверить в сказку.

― Злая ты. Нам что, больше нечего обсудить? Тоже придумала, милый маленький Соуске ― злой гений Сейрейтея. Йоруичи-сан, он скучная, эффективная, старательная посредственность. Иногда я его почти люблю. Менос знает, то ли это правда любовь, то ли нездоровый интерес. А еще он рассказывает мне сказки. Я под них засыпаю.

― И кто после этого злой? ― Йоруичи фыркнула. Разноцветные столбы света вокруг Киске вдруг потускнели и погасли, в комнате потемнело.

Был пленен луной,

Но освободился. Вдруг

Тучка проплыла*.

― Мне пора, ― Урахара вдруг вскочил и, не оглядываясь, пошел к лестнице. Он всегда так делал, когда пытался поймать ускользающую мысль. А Йоруичи стояла и думала, что уже почти не больно, и даже интересно, что у них там получится с этим институтом. И она не пойдет к двери, не будет смотреть ему вслед, только послушает стук удаляющихся шагов и фальшивое пение на разные лады:

Ты проснись скорей,

Стань товарищем моим,

Ночной мотылек*!

― Куротсучи, где мой отчет о вскрытии адской бабочки?

― Тайчо! ― ну почему он вечно грязный и какой-то взъерошенный, словно и правда все утро пробегал по лугам. ― Будет, все будет, совсем скоро, уже почти готово, я только хотел проделать пару экспериментов над живыми экземплярами, ― он гордо потряс вытащенной из-за пазухи банкой. ― Для полноты исследования. К вечеру все будет сделано! ― Тощий стажер вытянулся и преданно посмотрел ему в глаза.

Урахара кивнул:

― Отлично, я в вас верю, ― мальчишка засиял от восторга. ― Но если до полуночи отчета не будет… ― Киске выдержал длинную паузу. ― Посажу в карцер на хлеб и воду. ― Стажер пренебрежительно хмыкнул. ― Без книг. Без туши. И без бумаги. ― Вот теперь у него в глазах появился настоящий ужас.

Записи клана Шихоуин были изумительно точны и подробны. Похоже, почти все уже сделано, надо только протянуть руку и взять. А что до завершения ― насчет носителя, передатчика или как там его называть ― у него была пара идей.

Но Соуске не было уже почти сутки, и вместо сидения за столом в обнимку с бумагой и тушью приходилось заниматься оперативным руководством отрядом.

День был пропитан вкусом дождя, шепотками, шелестом капель по черепице, треньканьем водосточных труб. А вчера, когда Айзен привел Киске, было солнце, синее небо, четкие черные тени и силуэт сокола в вышине. Вчера утром. А сейчас уже шесть вечера, и солнце должно клониться к закату, если оно еще где-то есть, солнце. Там, за толстым слоем туч. Может, оно ушло спать, или его сожрали меносы, а у нее остался только желтый диск маятника. Полседьмого. Дождь и мир без теней. Запах мокрой травы, плеск и тусклый серый свет, и в этом странном мире нет ни добра, ни зла.

― Йоруичи-сан, к вам лейтенант Айзен, ― она даже не отвернулась от окна.

― Пусть войдет. И принеси чаю с печеньем, он любит сладкое.

Стук капель о подоконник, сухой стук маятника, и с отчего-то сердце стукнулось о ребра. Правильно-неправильно, воробей из лужи пьет. Целоваться с Соуске? Вот еще придумала. А какая разница, так или иначе – все как-нибудь устроится. Она вздернула подбородок и дерзко улыбнулась запотевшим очкам и волосам, прилипшим ко лбу.

― Соуске-кун.

― Йоруичи-сан.

― Чай со сладостями? А лучше бегите домой переодеваться и греться.

― О да, ― он облизнулся. ― Сладкое, после чая. И, если можно, что-нибудь сухое, протереть очки.

― Только очки? С вас течет, простудитесь.

― Не думаю, что этого достаточно, чтобы смутить дух воина. Но я ценю вашу заботу.

― Как же иначе, ― она ласково улыбнулась, показав клыки. ― Бедный Киске, столько работы, а свалить не на кого. Хотите юкату?

Соуске дернул плечом, наморщил лоб и кивнул.

― Где вы были?

― Вы скучали?

― Что вы, я не умею. Просто, боюсь, вы потребуете свои проценты, хотя формально опоздание – ваша вина.

В розовой юкате с зелеными зайчиками и медведями в стиле древних орнаментов клана Кучики, которые, по слухам, ведут начало с наскальной живописи, Айзен выглядел царственно-нелепо, Йоруичи разбирал смех, и день уже не казался таким серым. Соуске выпрямился и прищурился:

― Йоруичи-сан, предлагаю переживать неприятности по мере их поступления. Вдруг вам понравится? Или мне не понравится? ― и решительно поднес к губам пиалу светлого чая.

Из слишком коротких рукавов торчали жилистые запястья, расходящиеся полы не вполне прикрывали колени, в волосах еще поблескивали мелкие капли.

― Соуске-кун, вам идет все величественное.

― Вы находите? ― он мягко усмехнулся. ― Йоруичи-сан, вы даже не подозреваете, как вы правы.

― Соуске- кун, если вы сейчас обольетесь чаем, будет больно.

Йоруичи-химэ, ― он поставил чашку и одним прыжком оказался рядом с ней. ― За вами должок. ― и осторожно провел пальцами по щеке, прихватил подбородок, не давая отвернуться, и придвинулся совсем близко, обдавая губы дыханием, и зашептал: ― по уговору, у меня есть право на один поцелуй. Будем считать от начала до того, как один из нас заговорит. Потом я предоставлю инициативу вам.

Его губы были теплыми, почти горячими от чая, и такими мягкими и робкими, что инстинктивно хотелось прижаться сильнее. По спине пробежала дрожь, по шее – пальцы Соуске, забираясь под волосы, снимая резинку, сжимаясь в кулак, язык осторожно коснулся губ. Хорошо, что можно не думать, потому что думать не получалось из-за шума в ушах. Хорошо, что она заранее все решила. Тело таяло, во рту пересохло. Йоруичи инстинктивно облизнулась и подавилась воздухом, случайно дотронувшись до его губ. Соуске, будто смакуя, провел языком вдоль ее нижней губы, прикусил, подержал, лизнул, коснулся верхней и скользнул вдоль языка. Пальцы отпустили подбородок, спустились вниз, обводя контуры шеи, забираясь под кимоно. Почему опять не хватает воздуха?

Йоруичи резко вдохнула, мотая головой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Между ног было жарко и мокро, в животе будто лопались пузырьки шампанского, спина… хорошо, что ее поддерживает Соуске. И хорошо, что его прикосновения так нетребовательны, ленивы и осторожны. Потому что можно перестать думать, пусть ненадолго, и просто получать удовольствие. В малой гостиной тепло от горячей жаровни, на полу ― мягкие циновки, за окном монотонно шелестят листья, вздрагивая под ударами крупных капель. Многослойные одежды так легко сбросить, на них можно раскинуться, касаясь всей кожей прохладного шелка, выгибаясь и подставляя шею под мелкие дразнящие поцелуи.

Которых уже мало, и можно помотать головой, может, он догадается, что надо прикусить кожу. Лизнуть. Его руки, почти как губы, мягкие и теплые, одна у нее под головой, зарывшись в волосы, другая гладит живот, выводя кончиками пальцев странные узоры, постепенно продвигаясь вверх. Слишком медленно. Айзен-сан, вы любите контроль, любите, чтобы вас умоляли. Любите власть. Я постараюсь это запомнить.

― Урахара-тайчо, Айзен-фукутайчо по вашему приказанию прибыл.

Капитан поднял усталый взгляд от кучи свитков на столе:

― Вольно.

― Что вольно?

― А что ты орешь? Четыре часа утра, люди спят. Патруль задержался почти на десять часов. Докладывай.

― Тайчо, ― почему-то весело начал Соуске. ― Мы наткнулись на превосходящие силы противника. С нашей стороны ранены почти все, госпиталь переполнен. Чтобы вытащить своих и остановить попытку прорыва, пришлось использовать банкай. Прорыв остановлен, враг уничтожен полностью.

Урахара прикусил кисточку и приподнял брови:

― А подробнее?

― Сначала я думал, шикая будет достаточно: замаскировал раненых под чудесный сад камней, ― Айзен слегка покраснел от удовольствия. ― Потом отбивался от меносов в одиночку, пока не устал. Хорошая тренировка, тайчо. Ну, а потом меня почти затоптали, и пришлось… в общем, я заставил их выглядеть, как шинигами. Сперва хотел половину, потом понял, что надо всех. Устал. Но они отлично за меня поработали, ― Соуске ухмыльнулся. ― Самое долгое было в одиночку перетащить столько раненых, хорошо, я успел, никто не умер, ― он устало потянулся и размял плечи. ― Вы были правы, нам нужна связь.

Киске ухмыльнулся и потыкал пальцем в бумаги:

― Кажется, у нас есть решение. Благодаря записям Шихоуин и маниакальному любопытству стажера мы полностью закончим разработку коммуникационного устройства через неделю. Твоя задача – обеспечить работоспособность отряда. И не уйти на повышение, потому что я не могу одновременно думать и руководить этим детским садом, ― это прозвучало почти жалобно, ― столько возни: баня, поверки, прачечная. Как бы сделать так, чтобы раненые не протрепались про твой банкай? Может, навестишь их в госпитале?

― Тайчо, ― Соуске улыбнулся и пожал плечами. ― Я постараюсь задержаться в отряде как можно дольше. Мне интересно.

Симбиоз адской бабочки и коммуникатора произвел фурор. После мрачных месяцев страха и неуверенности Сейрейтей будто вернулся к жизни, всеобщая депрессия сменилась не менее опасной эйфорией. Урахара с легкой головной болью вспоминал торжественное построение Готей 13 с вынесением благодарности двенадцатому отряду: соотайчо в парадной форме, довольного Айзена, распределяющего премии и дополнительные ассигнования. Добрую улыбку Укитаке-тайчо и Кеораку-тайчо, приглашающего выпить. Остатки дня он помнил смутно.

Кажется, после пьянки у Кеораку он все-таки вернулся в казармы, ками-сама, ну зачем? Отплясывал канкан с Куротсучи, слушал его жаркий шепот… о чем? Ах да, этот наглец ухитрился всунуть пару своих проектов в план на будущий год, хитрая шельма. Йоруичи – с ней он тоже танцевал, от нее хорошо пахло, и улыбалась она почти как раньше, только вот поговорить не удалось. А потом она танцевала с Айзеном, и смотреть на них почему-то было тошно. Поэтому он решил вернуться к Шунсую, но заблудился и оказался в ближнем Руконгае, зачем-то орал матом на меносов. Стоп, откуда взялись меносы и куда они потом делись? Обиделись и ушли? Странные твари, нежные. Надо было не ругаться, а предложить выпить, подольститься, узнать, как у них в Уэко с наукой, может, что-нибудь пригодилось бы. Шунсуй бы точно сначала предложил выпить, и только потом полез драться, если бы отказались. Ну почему хорошие мысли всегда приходят слишком поздно? Пойти что ли, отловить парочку меносов, напоить и поговорить по душам? Все равно голова раскалывается и ничего путного сделать не удастся.

― Они не стали со мной разговаривать, ― Урахара жалобно грохнул пустой пиалой о стол, картинно уронил голову на руки и взвыл: ― Они что, обиделись?

Йоруичи прищурилась и потянулась пощупать ему лоб.

― Кто?

― Меносы. Я их вчера распугал, ну, может, наговорил лишнего… а сегодня мне стало любопытно… ― он жалобно улыбнулся, ― зачем они лезут в Сейрейтей, зачем им жрать шинигами, если в генсее с ними даже никто не воюет, корму навалом, ешь – не хочу. А они не стали со мной разговаривать. Даже не посмотрели! А я, между прочим, извинился!

― Какой ты циничный. Вообще, зря ты на них орал. И в приличном обществе принято выбирать выражения, ― Урахара поморщился и очень натурально всхлипнул.

Не плачь, Киске, ― Йоруичи наклонилась через стол и погладила его по голове. ― Что-нибудь придумаем.

«Хоть так. Можно вести себя по-детски, впадать в истерику и строить из себя идиота, но пусть она будет рядом, а то одному тошно. – _Одиночество в толпе_? – Вроде того. Айзен – себе на уме и еще с академии воспринимает позднорожденного Урахару Киске как вечный вызов, Куротсучи забавный, но такой инфантильный, и это, кажется, навсегда. Остальные просто дети, о которых надо заботиться. Бенихиме не в счет, она не человек. Шихоуин-химэ, иногда кажется, что мы стали совсем чужими. Йоруичи-сан, вернись, а»?

Три меноса сидели на зеленой поляне на дальней окраине Руконгая, три меноса пили сакэ из подогретых плошек. Мелкая сушеная рыба, пряные водоросли, едамаме и соленые огурцы на узорной циновке, вокруг ― мухи, пчелы и бабочки. Три меноса грелись и благодушествовали.

― Когда поглощаешь душу, насыщаешь голод, ― сказал один.

Выпили за душевное здоровье, заели сушеной рыбкой.

― Когда поглощаешь сильную душу, чувствуешь радость, ― сказал другой, щурясь на яркое солнышко.

Выпили за силу духа, закусили травой морскою.

― А я никогда не ел шинигами, ― пожаловался третий.

― Салага, ― сказали двое.

― Сами салаги, обиделся третий.

Выпили за вечную молодость, закусили огурчиками.

― Когда поглощаешь шинигами, чувствуешь в себе силу немереную, ― сказал первый.

― Мудрость невиданную, легкость неслыханную, будто крылья выросли, и сам стал каким-то другим, высшим существом, ― сказал второй.

― А что потом можно сделать с занпакто… ― вздохнул первый. Второй смутился и отвернулся. Первый скосил глаза в сторону и замолчал.

― Поэтому мы и пасемся вокруг Сейрейтея? ― полуспросил, наполняя плошки, третий.

Двое важно кивнули, выпили за правильное питание, закусили солеными бобами.

Посидели, поговорили о технике и сезонах охоты на шинигами, подъели рыбку, допили сакэ.

― Хорошо тут, тихо. Птички поют, однако, пора домой.

Двое старших встали, отряхнули балахоны и полезли в небесную щель, третий остался сидеть, сыто разглядывая последний соленый огурец. Из-за кустов вальяжной походкой вышел лейтенант двенадцатого отряда Готей 13 Айзен Соуске, без занпакто, с кроткой улыбкой на добром лице:

― Доволен, враг рода человеческого?

Менос пьяно шмыгнул носом и обиженно покосился, но ничего не сказал. Айзен опустился на циновку, поболтал около уха пустыми бутылками из-под сакэ, скривился, что ничего не осталось, огорченно поцокал языком, схватил огурец и с размаху засунул его в ножны. В ножнах хлюпнуло, менос хихикнул и превратился в лейтенантское непосредственное начальство, капитана двенадцатого отряда Урахару Киске.

― Спасибо, фукутайчо. Банкай у вас что надо, объявляю благодарность с занесением в личное дело. Можно подумать о премиальных.

― Сочтемся, тайчо ― Айзен поправил очки и мечтательно посмотрел в небо. ― Пригласите на чашечку чая?

― Не сегодня, ― Урахара встал на четвереньки и потер затылок. ― Пить-то пришлось по-настоящему, наравне с меносами. ― Кажется, сегодня я дома не ночую. Придется навестить Унохану-тайчо.

― Я даже знаю, что она скажет, ― хихикнул Айзен. ― Что видала она жертвы во имя науки, но чтобы выпить два ведра саке… надо быть настоящим фанатиком.

За неделю Сейрейтей будто проветрился и засиял, как дом с чистыми окнами, казалось, даже небо стало ярче. Йоруичи начала улыбаться, ночным патрулям прибавилось работы: ловить любителей граффити, скандалить с пьяными и подмигивать влюбленным. Йоруичи даже забегала в гости. Айзен наладил массовый выпуск коммуникаторов в адских бабочках, и жизнь отрядов Готей 13 преобразилась: теперь Руконгай патрулировали по двое, а остальные, не занятые в генсее, предавались безделью или изматывали себя тренировками в казармах, готовые отправиться по тревоге к месту прорыва. Теперь Сейрейтей мог отразить почти любое нападение.

Урахара блаженствовал в бочке с горячей водой. Наконец можно расслабиться, жаль, некого пригласить потереть спинку. Ведь это традиционная обязанность лейтенанта? Он представил себе босого Айзена в полотенце, роговых очках, с шайкой и подобострастной улыбкой и чуть не захлебнулся от смеха.

Разговор с меносами оставил больше вопросов, чем ответов. Хотелось понять их цели, чтобы определить возможные схемы защиты от нападений, а оказалось, что для них шинигами – что-то вроде наркотика, поэтому, очевидно, охота будет продолжаться. Или лучше назвать это осадой? Он представил себе черное небо, изрытый окопами Руконгай и стаи меносов верхом на катапультах под белыми стенами, с флагами «Сейрейтей будет разрушен». Огрызки душ, запах гари и кислых портянок. Киске встряхнулся, отгоняя слишком яркую картинку, и попытался сосредоточиться.

«Поглощение шинигами дает экспоненциальный всплеск силы и приводит холлоу в состояние эйфории. Качественный скачок силы… поглощение… то есть, душа съедается, силы сливаются, и происходит что-то вроде взаимного катализа, или слияния двух половинок критической массы, или... Сколько интересных возможностей», ― он глумливо ухмыльнулся, представив себе, какие эксперименты по слиянию шинигами и холлоу можно поручить Куротсучи. Вода в бочке начала остывать, но вылезать не хотелось, Киске лениво гладил себя, проклиная слишком живое воображение. ― _Интересно, что они болтали про занпакто? _

В дверь тихо постучали.

― Тайчо, как насчет чайку?

― Чайку ему. Может, еще со сладостями? Помыться не дают, ― хозяин боролся с полотенцем. ― вот всегда так, сначала чайку, потом другое, третье, и ведь не выгонишь… ― Айзен разглядывал его с восторгом первокурсника, которому показали банкай:

― Спинку потереть?

Урахара прищурился:

― Как-нибудь в другой раз, ― отбросил полотенце, растрепал мокрые волосы и накинул юкату.

По кухне летала муха, большая неуклюжая толстая муха, раздраженно жужжала и все время обо что-то стукалась. Айзен наблюдал за ней с любопытством, Киске она раздражала. Чайник зашумел, закипая, его подсвистывание сливалось со звоном цикад за окном и шелестом крахмальных хакама. Хозяин заваривал чай, гость наслаждался звуками.

― Что теперь будет с институтом? Вас что-то не видно. Надоело?

― Разве такое может надоесть? ― перезвон посуды, плеск льющегося чая. ― Работа идет, у нас есть план, мое постоянное присутствие необязательно.

― Но без вас там очень тихо, все сидят за столами, уткнувшись в бумаги, и что-то сосредоточенно пишут. Один Куротсучи… достал меня своими требованиями закупить оборудование и реактивы, ― Соуске потянул к себе плошку с печеньем.

― Так закупи. У нас же есть деньги.

― Ага, если каждому закупать, то никаких денег не хватит. К тому же, он псих.

― Скорее, сумасшедший ученый. Я бы ему помог. Завтра зайду, посмотрю, что он там делает, ― муха свалилась в чашку, Киске встал, чтобы выплеснуть ее и взять новую.

Соуске прикусил данго и с легким сожалением подумал о том, что в науке Урахара, пожалуй, сильнее его, а, может, и сильнее всех. Кто еще может выудить решение из кучи мусора, разрозненных, почти несуществующих фактов, когда остальным даже невдомек, что это факты. Киске собрал коммуникатор, можно сказать, из ничего, из одного желания и отчаянной необходимости, перерыл архивы, использовал все ресурсы до предела и даже больше, ловил подсказки из воздуха. Использовал даже его.

Айзен усмехнулся и подлил себе чаю. Держал паузу, любуясь точными резковатыми движениями вечного соперника. Теперь, когда Киске удалось вызвать в нем что-то похожее на уважение, смешанное с восхищением, он будто впервые разглядел его. Это было ново – интересоваться кем-то как человеком, а не инструментом для достижения цели, деталью рамы монументального полотна «Великолепный Соуске». Образ голого Киске там, в прихожей, когда он на минуту растерялся, не зная, что делать с полотенцем ― то ли вытирать волосы, то ли прикрывать бедра, не шел из головы. Хороший у него соперник.

― Как твой разговор с меносами? Что-нибудь придумал? Поэтому тебя не видно? Сидишь на кухне, в тайне от всех делаешь бомбы? Для захвата и переустройства мира? Идеалист, ― теперь эта идея его забавляла.

― А ты пришел посмотреть? Или присоединиться? ― Урахара почесал нос. ― В тебе раньше не было страсти к авантюрам, ты всегда полагался на иллюзии вместо того, чтобы пытаться что-то изменить на самом деле.

― Может, ты заразный?

А и правда. Страсть Киске к изменению мира умиляла до легкой зависти. Сам Соуске считал себя гением порядка и эффективности, добиваясь поразительных результатов в пределах системы. Урахара менял существующий порядок вещей так легко, как заваривал драгоценный китайский чай с рисовыми зернами. И в этом тоже был вызов.

― Ну, разве что, ― хозяин ухмыльнулся и выволок из-под стола пачку бумаги. ― Да, наверное, ты прав, из этого может получиться бомба. Или что-то совсем другое. Или вообще ничего. Меня зацепила идея объединения сил шинигами и холлоу, и не надо хихикать. Теперь пытаюсь придумать, как это можно сделать с нашей, так сказать, стороны, и что может получиться.

Бумага покрывалась схемами и расчетами, Соуске то терял, то подбирал нить рассуждений, наслаждаясь легкостью, с которой это получалось у капитана и досадуя на то, что ничего не может добавить. Хотя, похоже, это и не требовалось: одно его присутствие, кажется, стимулировало поток идей. Хозяин довольно жмурился, хрустел печеньем, роняя крошки на стол, смахивал их, размазывая тушь; на отдельном листе рос список заданий для шинигами Института.

― Уф, кажется, на сегодня все, ― Урахара встал, чтобы помыть и убрать посуду, и долго, с наслаждением потянулся. Под тонкой юкатой напряглись мускулы. Айзен не глядя скатал в свиток план работ, подержал тугой цилиндр, поглаживая пальцами, и спрятал за пазуху.

Остатки трапезы на низеньком столике, соевый соус и кисть для письма.

― Йоруичи-сан, почему вы меня не любите?

― Соуске-кун, а за что вас любить? ― она рисовала у него на груди цветы вишни, постепенно спускаясь ниже.

― За мое искусство, ― он легко провел пальцем по ее щеке, тронул мочку уха. Рука с кистью дрогнула, размазав бутон. В открытое окно ворвался ветер, зашелестев свитками на стенах и растрепав ее волосы.

― За это я с вами сплю, Соуске-кун.

― А за что вообще любят? ― он опрокинул ее на спину, обмакнул палец в соевый соус и вывел на плоском животе иероглиф «Ай» - любовь. Йоруичи невесело усмехнулась.

― Кто знает? Я ― нет.

― Какая жалость. За мои достоинства можно было бы ожидать вечной любви и беззаветной преданности, ― он начал тихонько вылизывать ее живот, превращая «любовь» в «брать» и «когти».

― Будьте осторожнее с желаниями, Соуске-кун. Иногда они сбываются, и результат вам может не понравиться.

― Зато тогда можно будет расслабиться и захотеть чего-нибудь еще? ― он тихо лежал рядом, уютно устроившись головой у нее на груди, и почти равнодушно шептал:

_Ты отбросила полог_

_И ветреной ночью_

_Залучила к себе ночевать._

_И тогда на рукав мой с Небесной реки_

_Луна опустилась тихонько**._

― Вот уж не думала, что вы романтик, Соуске-кун, ― она рассеянно погладила его по лицу, зарылась пальцами в волосы.

― Вы вообще мало обо мне знаете, Йоруичи-химэ. Может, оно и к лучшему.

Институт оживился, шинигами забегали, в глазах заблестел азарт. Один Маюри сидел, мрачно уставившись в одну точку, запустив пальцы в сальные лохмы и что-то бормоча. Столы вокруг пустовали.

― Куротсучи, зайдите ко мне.

Дверь кабинета лейтенанта и по совместительству замдиректора института захлопнулась.

― Фукутайчо, ― Маюри обшаривал взглядом кабинет, упорно стараясь не смотреть в глаза. Интересно. Соуске решил выдержать паузу. ― Это не я! ― жалобно протянул бывший стажер. ― Я их не брал! Честное шинигамское! И вообще это было давно… ― одними губами.

Взгляд Айзена потяжелел. Ему становилось все интереснее. Какого меноса Куротсучи имеет в виду?

― Садитесь, Маюри. Не надо так нервничать. Ну что вы, в самом деле, как вчера родились. Ну взяли вы их, да? ― стажер сел на краешек стула и безнадежно кивнул, уставившись в угол. ― Но вы же собирались вернуть?

Шепотом:

― Да.

― И вы не замышляли ничего плохого, просто хотели поскорее закончить работу по плановому проекту, так ведь?

― Да, ― еще тише, и голова почти коснулась грязноватых колен.

― В таком случае, ― Соуске вышел из-за стола и присел на корточки, приобняв его за плечи, ― мой долг ― скрыть ваше должностное преступление. Я не напишу об этом в рапорте, ― _знать бы еще, о чем_, ― не передам по инстанции и не буду ходатайствовать о вашем немедленном увольнении, ― худая спина с острыми лопатками у него под рукой мелко затряслась. ― Более того, ― голос Соуске стал совсем ласковым, ― мы закупим оборудование и реактивы из вашего списка, ― он тихонько провел ладонью вдоль выступающего позвоночника, еще, и еще раз, пока дрожь не унялась, пока стажер не поднял лицо, еще в слезах, не в силах поверить счастью, ― чтобы вы могли продолжать работу с наибольшей отдачей. Я в вас верю.

― Фукутайчо… ― Куротсучи наконец смог вздохнуть.

― Естественно, мы с вами становимся соучастниками, и если эта история выплывет, отвечать будем вместе, по всей строгости. Увольнением может не ограничиться, не исключено, что придется отправиться на перерождение. Вы понимаете, какие обязательства это на вас накладывает? ― Стажер обреченно кивнул. ― Потому что если я увижу, что вы пренебрегаете своими обязанностями, моим долгом будет дать делу ход, ― голосе Соуске звучал тихо и монотонно. ― Мы с вами должны быть абсолютно лояльны друг к другу, вы понимаете это? ― Еще кивок. ― Не слышу!

― Да, ― поникшие плечи, руки комкают ткань хакама.

― Превосходно. Я знал, что вы умный молодой человек. Я вообще люблю иметь дело с умными людьми. Хотите чаю, Куротсучи? Давайте обсудим вашу работу по последнему проекту капитана, кажется, он называется Хоугьеку.

Маюри опять схватился за голову и забормотал, как в общем зале:

― Мне надо меноса для опытов, а отдел снабжения не дает, говорит, большой очень, в смету не лезет, а тайчо говорит – научись решать свои проблемы, мне нужен результат… а мне надо меноса, надо проверить…

― Давайте по порядку, ― Айзен уселся за стол, передвинул бумаги, положил голову на руки и приготовился слушать.

― Тайчо поручил мне самую ответственную работу ― узнать, какую функцию при поглощении шинигами исполняет занпакто. Я проработал несколько гипотез по разным направлениям, а именно, поглощение через рот, что не согласуется с данными наблюдений и, предположительно, не может давать описанного тайчо эффекта. То есть, если все так просто, зачем меносы напустили столько туману, почему темнили и запинались?

Соуске попытался сообразить, что еще можно сделать с занпакто, но его мысли не шли дальше банального «совершить сэппуку или использовать по назначению». Жизнь в Уэко Мундо начинала его решительно интересовать.

― Ну не для боя же! Я поднял документы за последние две тысячи лет, нигде ничего подобного не упоминается, ― Куротсучи снова схватился за голову и вырвал клок волос. ― Остается несколько правдоподобных версий, и мне надо меноса, ну ладно, пусть не меноса, хоть завалящего большого холлоу, ― в голосе появились плаксивые нотки.

― Не отвлекайтесь.

― Да, несколько вариантов. Судя по тому, что говорил тайчо, наиболее вероятно, что они или используют его в эротическом контексте, или как-то в сочетании с дыркой холлоу. Эксперимент должен быть относительно прост: берем меноса, фиксируем на стенде, смазываем занпакто и засовываем ему в…

― Куротсучи… ― Айзен попытался собраться с мыслями. ― Вы вообще думаете, что говорите? Это же дикость какая-то.

― Фукутайчо, ― обиженно прищурился Маюри. ― В науке нет места понятию «дикость». Мы ставим эксперимент, на основании результатов делаем выводы, вот и все. Дайте мне меноса, и Урахара-тайчо получит свой ответ.

― Дырку от холлоу он получит, а не ответ.

― А?

― Что же мне с вами делать?

― Как что? Обеспечить эффективную работу, вы же обещали. Говорили, что мы теперь одна команда и должны помогать друг другу. Кроме того, это полезно для отряда и института, если это Хоугьеку получится и будет иметь успех, нам увеличат финансирование, ― он что, подмигнул?

― Ладно, Куротсучи, я предоставлю вам меноса… вне сметы, в порядке частной, так сказать, инвестиции. И как инвестор, буду рассчитывать на вашу лояльность. Вы будете держать меня в курсе дела и докладывать о состоянии работ – лично – до завершения проекта.

Глаза стажера засияли детским восторгом, рот приоткрылся.

― Спасибо, фукутайчо!

― Вы согласны?

― Ну, конечно! Когда будет менос?

― В течение двух недель, может, месяца ― я вам сообщу. Опыт будете проводить на дальнем тренировочном полигоне. Предварительно изучите вопрос, что может произойти с занпакто от такого контакта, примите меры предосторожности. И не болтайте, пусть это будет наш маленький секрет.

Куротсучи вытянулся и отсалютовал.

― Да, еще минутку. Сделайте мне одолжение, помойтесь. И обращайте больше внимания на личную гигиену. Как ваш лейтенант, я обязан следить за чистотой в отряде. Как партнер… хочу получить максимум удовольствия от нашего сотрудничества. Вы свободны.

― Ах ты, мой хороший! Ах ты, мой маленький! ― Маюри стоял на стремянке и влюблено смотрел на меноса, надежно зафиксированного на испытательном стенде. Экземпляр был и правда не самый крупный, но здоровый и упитанный. Маюри млел от восторга. ― Так. С чего начнем? Настоящий ученый все делает скрупулезно и тщательно, ― в маленьких злобных глазках меноса мелькнуло беспокойство. ― Пожалуй, начнем сверху.

Он в два прыжка слетел на землю и притащил здоровенную приставную лестницу, взобрался на стремянку, с нее – на маску меноса, проволок лестницу к носу и полез вверх.

― Не дергай головой, родной, свалишь лестницу ― придется использовать крючья, вешать страховку: веревки, карабины, пирсинг а-ля Уэко Мундо. Тебе оно надо? Или ты у нас продвинутая особь? ― менос притих, Маюри забрался на самый верх и гордо выпрямился, озирая окрестности. Под ним простирался Руконгай, на горизонте белели Сейрейтейские башни. Благодать. ― Так. Попробуем засунуть занпакто в нос… ― менос оглушительно чихнул, Маюри пролетел два с половиной округа и с чавкающим звуком приземлился в заросли осоки на илистом берегу пруда. Лягушки попрыгали в воду, ученый проводил их грустным взглядом, но тут же утешился, вспомнив, что его ждет более интересный объект исследования. Ждет…

Шунпо изобрели для страстных экспериментаторов. Менос жалобно покосился, вероятно, ожидая наказания в виде крючьев, но Маюри был благодушен. Первый опыт не удался, но в меносе еще столько интересного!

― Теперь зубы. Кто сказал, что занпакто – не зубочистка? ― в глазах ученого заблестел азарт стоматолога, ― пойдем вырвем ему язык, ― менос безнадежно рванулся и затих. Маюри спрыгнул со стремянки на маску и важно прошествовал к зубам. ― Вот так, мой хороший, видишь, это совсем не больно, ― он выковырял проупрожеванную полосатую шапку и обломок гэта. ― Смотри, как хорошо, теперь не будет болеть. А шапочку я подарю тайчо, он обрадуется.― Далее последовали катана в ножнах, пара ржавых нагинат и пушечное ядро. ― Что ж это ты так запустил, а? Совсем не чистишь, а если кариес? Молчишь? Стыдно? Не молчать надо, а регулярно чистить зубы! ― менос виновато потупился. ― Дикий народ в Уэко Мундо, всему учить надо. Похоже, эта процедура не вызывает особенных изменений в силе и самочувствии. Так и запишем ― результат отрицательный. Ладно, сделали доброе дело, и то хорошо. Что у нас дальше? Да, надо попробовать бритье.

Менос дернулся сильнее, Маюри злобно зыркнул и топнул ногой.

― Будешь хорошо себя вести, брить будем ноги, а не... ну, ты понял. Договорились? ― тишина. ― Молчание – знак согласия. Будешь дергаться – порежу. И не потому, что я такой злой. Ты мне, в сущности, даже симпатичен, ― менос обреченно закатил глаза.

― Так… ― Маюри барахтался в складках огромного черного балахона. ― Бритье занпакто ― занятие, безусловно, эффективное, но нужного эффекта не дает. Ты что дергаешься, щекотно, что ль? ― Менос испуганно замер. На руку Маюри опустилась адская бабочка. ― Ксо, срочная миссия в генсее. Кажется, придется прерваться на пару месяцев. Скажу Айзену-фукутайчо, что ты вел себя хорошо, и тебя можно отпустить, пусть потом ловит другого. Придешь домой ― расскажешь, как мы тут любим вашего брата. Будь здоров, больше не чихай.

А еще шунпо изобрели для шинигами, которые безнадежно опаздывают к месту аврального сбора.

Институт разрастался, задачи множились, и уже мало кто помнил о странном проекте Урахары по использованию силы холлоу, капитан занимался им почти в одиночестве, только изредка, когда требовался гениальный, а может, просто не очень щепетильный экспериментатор, прибегал к помощи Маюри. Соотайчо лично курировал отдел по разработке средств связи как приоритетный с точки зрения безопасности Общества Душ. К адской бабочке добавились коммуникаторы для вылазок в генсей, средства обнаружения холлоу, тяжелое оборудование для телеконференций со стационарными постами в генсее и Руконгае. Меносы голодали и злились, Урахара работал, Айзен любопытствовал и продолжал обеспечивать базовую жизнедеятельность отряда. Наукой он не занимался, слишком прагматичный склад ума не позволял тратить время и силы на то, что, скорее всего, не принесет результатов. Ему больше нравилось держать глаза и уши открытыми и незамедлительно пускать в дело новые разработки. Естественно, все сделанное должно работать и приносить пользу. Сила Готей 13 росла, меносы отчаялись и почти перестали показываться в Обществе Душ. Остальных, кажется, все устраивало.

― Йоруичи-сан! Вот это сюрприз. Какими судьбами?

― Оммицкидо нужна помощь института. Срочный заказ. У нас большие потери.

― Тогда идемте в кабинет, ― Айзен приобнял ее за плечи и мягко втолкнул в дверь. ― Очень рад видеть. Вас – всегда рад. Есть минутка? Чаю выпьете? ― отошел к столу и начал протирать очки. ― Я вас давно не видел.

― Я вас тоже, ― ее улыбка стала чуть-чуть напряженной.

― У нас у всех много работы. Дела пожирают время, меносы – души. Страсть к работе вытесняет другие, более… естественные страсти. Или…

― Всего понемножку, Соуске-кун. Время, потраченное с толком, прибавляет спокойствия, мудрости, кому-то даже уверенности.

― И равнодушия, ― он надел очки и сделал приглашающий жест. ― Так как насчет чаю?

― Давайте сразу к делу. Наш заказ проходит по категории коммуникаторов, да, мы не оригинальны, ― она пожала плечами. ― Мне надо мгновенно передавать сигнал вызова. На сообщение при помощи адской бабочки уходят минуты, которых может и не быть. Вчера у нас погибло… ― она замолчала и провела рукой по глазам. ― То, что нам нужно, должно быть вроде… щелчка пальцами ― раз ― и отряд на месте. Возьметесь?

Айзен заполнял бланк заказа, мерно кивая то ли ей, то ли своим мыслям.

― Сейчас оформим, поставим в план на следующий квартал, когда будет готово – не могу сказать.

― А поскорее?

― Можно, конечно, оформить как срочный заказ, ― он закусил кончик кисти и поднял взгляд к потолку, ― но это надо обсудить на ученом совете, от вас потребуется обоснование… подробное, свитка на три-четыре… ну, еще всякие мелочи: виза главнокомандующего, неустойки по просроченным контрактам…

― Соуске, сука, ты нарочно? ― Йоруичи одним прыжком оказалась рядом, выволокла его из-за стола и впечатала в стену. И замерла, ожидая ответа, щурясь от злости и яркого света из окна, сжав побелевшие губы.

Айзен сначала просто стоял и смотрел на нее, потом улыбнулся ― широко и радостно.

― Конечно, Йоруичи-сан, ― наклонился и поцеловал ее, будто случайно, едва коснувшись губами. ― Всю жизнь мечтал, чтобы на меня кидались женщины.

Она открыла рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь резкое, соответственно моменту, но не смогла ничего придумать, задохнувшись от возмущения и уронив руки. Соуске притянул ее к себе, зарывшись пальцами в волосы, прижав щекой к ключице, легонько поглаживая вдоль позвоночника, вдыхая запах волос.

― Мы постараемся закончить как можно скорее, Йоруичи-сан, потому что ваша безопасность – превыше всего. У вас есть, что добавить к заданию?

Скрипнула дверь, порыв ветра рванул занавеску и разметал со стола бумаги.

― Соуске-кун, мне нужны патентные документы на… ― секунда тишины, ― прошу меня простить… ― оживление в голосе сменилось сухой официальностью, будто выключили свет.

Йоруичи отступила, обернулась, успев мельком увидеть каменное лицо Киске с глазами в глубокой тени, прежде чем дверь снова закрылась, придушив ветер. Стало очень тихо. Айзен опустил руки и просто стоял у стены, чуть заметно улыбаясь.

― Я пытаюсь понять, зачем тебе это понадобилось, ― Йоруичи говорила неуверенно, удивленно, отойдя еще на шаг и стоя к нему спиной. ― Ты же ничего не делаешь просто так, ты этого просто не умеешь. Ну и зачем? Давай, я угадаю?

― Попробуй, ― почти грустно, почти нежно.

― А что мне за это будет? ― почти улыбка.

― Я тебя поцелую.

Йоруичи вздернула плечи, откинула назад голову и нервно расхохоталась.

― Ты всегда хотел надрать Киске задницу, а это он точно воспримет как поражение. Раз. Тебе захотелось поиграть со мной, а, может, просто продемонстрировать власть, это два. И то, и другое нелепо, потому что в любом случае это конец. Так что, я думаю, вторая причина – не причина, а цена, которую ты готов платить. Ну, а главное, надоело быть лейтенантом у Киске, давно пора в капитаны, а прямых путей ты не любишь. Может, ты ему что-то обещал, и не хочешь идти на попятный. Смешно. Или боишься признаться в собственной слабости. Скучно заниматься наукой, Соуске-кун? Работы много, результат не гарантирован? ― она нервно хихикнула, все еще глядя в потолок. ― Я еще удивлялась, почему ты продержался так долго. Пригрелся у кормушки чужих идей? Тогда почему сейчас? Подвернулся случай? Я даже думаю, он подвернулся немного раньше времени. Что ж, пусть тебе хоть в чем-то будет хуже. Пока, Соуске-сука, можешь не провожать, и да, поцелуй за меня Киске. Я продублирую заказ через адскую бабочку. Будь здоров.

Она, не оглядываясь, пошла вперед, топча бумаги на полу, открыла и захлопнула за собой дверь.

Соуске стоял и улыбался, улыбка будто приросла к лицу. Потом опустился на колени и начал собирать рассыпанные документы, осторожно разглаживая те, по которым прошлась Йоруичи.

«Вот и кончилась наша сказка, принцесса. Вы отомщены, неверный рыцарь будет страдать, пажа теперь, наверное, тоже произведут в рыцари, а что будете делать вы? Об этом не знает даже сказочник».

У Киске дрожали руки. Уже несколько дней, то сильнее, то почти незаметно, но это сказывалось на точности экспериментов; плюс еще бессонница.

Неизбежные встречи с Айзеном; ученый совет, обсуждение заказа Йоруичи, руки дрожат сильнее. Работы по Хоугьеку приостановлены. Миссия на грунт, схватка с холлоу – хорошо, что тело еще слушается. Жизнь отряда ползет по инерции. Пачка документов от лейтенанта на подпись, руки дрожат так, что трудно держать кисть. Йоруичи-сан, за что вы меня так?

_Ни бодрствую, ни сплю,–  
И так проходит ночь...  
Настанет же рассвет –  
Весенний долгий дождь  
И думы о тебе***._

Это что, ревность? С чего бы? Она же просто друг.

Утром руки тоже дрожат, голова гудит, свет слепит глаза. От мысли о предстоящей встрече с лейтенантом начинает подташнивать.

― Фукутайчо, хотите на повышение? В пятом отряде вакантно место капитана.

― Мне очень жаль, тайчо… ― Соуске тянет паузу, явно наслаждаясь победой, ― так вас подводить, когда работа отряда и института держится, в основном, на мне, ― какая у него славная улыбка и добрый, тихий голос. ― Но, пожалуй, и правда, пришло мое время. Это так мило с вашей стороны, такое самопожертвование, я вам очень благодарен. ― Вежливый поклон, челка скрывает глаза. ― Вы ведь напишете мне рекомендацию?

― Сегодня же, ― дрожащие руки можно зажать между колен. ― Приведите в порядок бумаги, дела по институту передайте Куротсучи, по отряду – Тессаю. ― «А кто будет заниматься патентами и производством? Оберегать нерадивого капитана от дождя, снега и скуки работы с людьми? Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, тайчо». ― Мне будет вас не хватать.

_Настанет же рассвет –  
Весенний долгий дождь  
И думы о тебе._

«Ксо».

Пятнадцатый округ Руконгая славился домами свиданий. Дешевые – и не очень – постоялые дворы, где встречались шинигами, не желавшие афишировать свои связи. Большинство заведений предоставляли койку за занавеской, но были и такие, где за определенную мзду можно было получить чайный домик с толстыми стенами, узорчатыми циновками и отдельной кухней.

― Куротсучи, надеюсь, у вас хорошие новости.

― Как вам сказать, гобантай-тайчо, ― Маюри поскреб голубоватую макушку, ― зависит от точки зрения, ― скинул сандалии и прошелся по циновкам в несвежих таби. ― Я уже говорил, что проект Хоугьеку опять в работе, когда просил достать мне меноса. В качестве очередной инвестиции.

― Менос отловлен, зафиксирован и ждет на дальнем полигоне, утром он будет в вашем полном распоряжении.

― Утром?

― Ну, разумеется. Сейчас ночь, представляю, как вы будете бродить там с лампой. Этот экземпляр крупный, еще заблудитесь, ― Айзен поставил на стол закуски в маленьких плошках.

― Но терять столько времени! ― Куротсучи попытался вскочить; рука хозяина на плече мягко заставила его сесть.

― Менос подождет, а мы с вами проведем время с пользой. Для начала закусим, и вы закончите доклад.

― Тайчо получил доказательства, что слияние реяцу шинигами и холлоу приводит к качественному скачку силы, и делает устройство, которое обеспечит такое слияние, так сказать, с нашей стороны, то есть без того, чтобы попасть на обед холлоу, ― Маюри говорил увлеченно, брызгая слюной. ― Собственно, Хоугьеку - это оно и есть, устройство. Собственно, он почти закончил, только ждет результатов моих опытов с меносами, чтобы исключить возможность ошибки. Потом будут испытания, ― он почти подпрыгивал, ― тайчо говорил, я буду в них участвовать! Это будет здорово!

― Хорошие новости, ― Айзен улыбнулся и поставил на огонь чайник. ― Буду признателен, если вы продолжите держать меня в курсе дела. А сейчас ― чайная церемония. По традиции, сначала надо совершить омовение. Мы немного нарушили ритуал, вы уже вошли, но давайте выйдем вместе: там темно, я вам помогу.

― Айзен-тайчо, это совершенно не нужно… ― Маюри дернул плечом, ― и вообще зачем чайная церемония, я лучше пойду. ― «К меносу».

― Куротсучи, вы ли это? Настоящий ученый не должен пренебрегать возможностью получить новые знания. Вы когда-нибудь участвовали в чайной церемонии?

― Нет, ― во взгляде появился интерес.

― Тогда разрешите мне быть вашим наставником. Сперва – омовение. Пойдемте к роднику.

На улице было темно и зябко, сад, обступивший домик, тонул в густой тени деревьев, заросли бамбука плотно обступили колодец. На перекладине висели ковшик для воды и чистая юката.

― Раздевайтесь.

― Как? Что, совсем?

― Естественно. Вы мне нужны чистым.

― Значит, вы считаете, я грязный? Да я мылся! Позавчера! И таби менял!

― Ну и что? Раздевайтесь, ― было что-то в его голосе, от чего спорить дальше расхотелось. Маюри быстро разделся, кое-как побросав вещи. Хакама упали в воду, пришлось встать на четвереньки и вылавливать их ковшом на длинной ручке. Айзен стоял рядом и наблюдал с отеческой улыбкой. ― Вы очень разносторонне одарены, молодой человек, это приятно. А теперь, позвольте, я вас вымою.

Маюри подумал, что Айзен моет его как-то уж слишком тщательно, несколько раз проходя по одним и тем же местам, и одновременно трет слишком слабо, будто гладит. Было даже приятно. Не может же он? Хотеть? Вот уж вряд ли. Маюри еще никто никогда не предлагал... С другой стороны, все это явно не просто так. А с третьей, это тоже новый опыт… мыльные пальцы скользят вдоль ключицы, по шее, за ухом, обводят, прихватывают мочку. Мизинец как бы случайно задел сосок, потом еще раз, уже нарочно. Маюри с любопытством разглядывал свой наливающийся член, отслеживал динамику в ответ на тактильную стимуляцию эрогенных зон, классифицировал ощущения. Нить рассуждений прервалась, когда мыльная рука уверенно скользнула между ягодиц.

― Да-а-а… ― «ух ты, вот это реакция». ― Тайчо, ― его эрекция уже требовала к себе пристального внимания. ― Может, я уже чистый?

― Погодите, еще половину не вымыли, ― мягкие руки скользили вдоль щиколоток, поднимаясь вверх, и на фоне приятных ощущений рос определенный дискомфорт в области паха. Маюри попытался схватить истомившийся член рукой, но был решительно остановлен. ― Не спешите, все будет.

«Ага, голос добрый, а терпеть уже сил нет»!

Мучительно медленно мыльные руки поднялись по бедрам, пальцы перебрали волосы на мошонке и обхватили твердый, как занпакто, член.

― О-о-ох.

― Я знал, что вам понравится, ― зубы Айзена блеснули при свете звезд. Он несколько раз сильно провел рукой, заканчивая мытье, и взялся за ковшик. ― Сейчас будет немного холодно.

― А-а-а-а! Что вы де… И-и-и! ― у Маюри перехватило дыхание, а то бы он орал дольше и громче. Наконец, его, почти ослепшего от холода, закутали в толстую махровую юкату, Айзен обнял его за плечи и прижал к себе, чтобы согреть, растер спину и начал массировать ягодицы. От него хорошо пахло, какой-то сложноэфирный запах, интересно, что это?

― Пойдемте в дом, чайник, наверное, уже вскипел.

Вход был слишком низким, пришлось нагнуться, и первое, что Маюри увидел, когда выпрямился ― нишу в стене и свиток с назидательным хайку:

_Новому знанью_

_Часто сопутствует боль. _

_Расслабься, мой друг****._

В домике было тепло, огонь жаровни окрашивал ширмы в теплые красно-желтые тона, в темных углах толпились ленивые тени, пахло дымом и пряностями. Вошедший следом Айзен отнес его вещи в угол и снял с огня чайник:

― Ну что, чай будем пить, или займемся делом? ― подошел совсем близко и провел тыльной стороной ладони по щеке, по шее, по груди в вырезе юкаты, обдавая теплым дыханием. Опавший было член тут же проснулся и потребовал внимания.

― Айзен-тайчо, ― соображать становилось все труднее. ― Что конкретно вы подразумеваете под «делом»?

― Секс, Куротсучи, ― мягкая улыбка, глаза искрятся весельем. ― Обещаю много новых впечатлений.

Маюри задумался, скосив глаза к потолку, пытаясь припомнить все, что читал о гомосексуальных контактах и анальном сексе в частности:

― А что у нас будет для смазки? Я давно хотел попробовать одну штуку… она у меня с собой, все думал, подвернется случай, а тут такое дело! ― он расплылся в улыбке и выудил из кармана явно лабораторный пузырек. ― Серная кислота! Густая маслянистая жидкость!

Соуске побледнел, на секунду закатил глаза, потом уперся рукой в стену над головой Маюри и прикрыл веки:

― Куротсучи, это не самая лучшая мысль. Дайте-ка сюда, я пока спрячу. Для смазки мы будем использовать розовое масло.

Маюри чуть не подпрыгнул от негодования:

― Менос в жопу восемь раз! Ну почему, почему? Может, объясните? ― Соуске устало мотнул головой. ― И – розовое! Масло! Оно же воняет! Лучше оливковое, тут у вас были салатики, значит, на кухне есть масло. Вот его и давайте, ладно, так уж и быть. ― В несчастных глазах светилась непоколебимая решимость, Айзен подумал и предпочел уступить. ― И последний вопрос: кто первый?

― Что ― первый?

― Сверху.

― Давайте начнем с меня. Я все-таки старше и гораздо опытнее.

― Ладно, но только чур, потом я.

― Там видно будет, Куротсучи, там видно будет, ― сгреб его в охапку, отвел, почти отнес на кучу одеял в углу, развязал пояс юкаты и замер, любуясь чистой бледной кожей. ― Куротсучи, как это вас еще никто не разглядел?

― А зачем, тайчо?

Айзен не ответил, видимо, отвлекся, к тому же, его рот был занят. Маюри сосредоточился на реакциях собственного тела ― в конце концов, договорить можно и потом.

― Теперь моя очередь?

Они лежали на ворохе одеял, все еще тяжело дыша, но пот уже начал подсыхать. И да, то хайку на стене не врало, сначала было больно.

― Бросьте, Куротсучи, зачем это вам?

― Хочу попробовать.

― А я не хочу. Спите.

― Но как же? Мы же?..

― Бросьте, вы не вчера родились, и вообще, мне завтра рано вставать, ― Айзен устроился лбом на сгибе локтя и через пять минут уже спал.

Маюри вертелся. В заднице щипало, мышцы ныли от непривычных движений, но хуже всего – было до слез обидно, что ему не дали побыть сверху. И что не получилось с серной кислотой. Попробовать что ли, пока Айзен спит? Да ну его нафиг. Розовое масло, тоже выдумал. Задница должна пахнуть задницей, а не розовым маслом. Отчаявшись уснуть, он встал и начал одеваться. Хакама еще не высохли, надевать мокрые не хотелось. А что, если? Ага ― комфорт для многострадальной задницы, и одновременно мелкая месть Айзену, который лишил его стольких радостей. Надеть его хакама!

В них было так тепло и мягко в темный предрассветный час. На всякий случай Маюри накрутил собственные на голову, прикрыв лицо – а вдруг кто увидит, пойдут сплетни, придется объясняться перед капитаном.

Он шел к дальнему полигону на второе, не менее интересное свидание.

Адская бабочка приземлилась на кончик носа и нетерпеливо перебрала лапками, Соуске чихнул, протер глаза и нашарил очки.

― Что? Тревога первого класса, сбор капитанов? ― в окна лился тусклый утренний свет, птицы безуспешно пытались переорать друг друга. ― Разъяренный менос крушит шестьдесят пятый квартал Руконгая? В одиночку? И чтобы справиться с ОДНИМ меносом, они зовут ВСЕХ капитанов?

Что-то тут не так. Шестьдесят пятый квартал. Дальний полигон. Маюри. Ну надо же, ― он запустил пальцы в волосы и улыбнулся. ― Кажется, у него все-таки что-то получилось. Остатки сна разлетелись брызгами воды из рукомойника, Соуске накинул кимоно и не глядя потянулся за хакама. Но не тут-то было. Искомого предмета на месте не оказалось. Маюри. Вчера его штаны намокли… прозрение пришло вместе с болью в пальце – адские бабочки, оказывается, умеют кусаться, особенно, если шинигами садятся вместо того, чтобы вскакивать и бежать.

«Как он посмел»? ― Смешно. «Как он посмел» и Маюри принадлежали к разным вселенным. Он не утруждал себя условностями, и это в этом было что-то до отвращения правильное.

― И что мы теперь будем делать, насекомое? Да знаю я ― тревога, общий сбор, срочно. Видишь, у меня нет штанов? А с другой стороны ― ну и что? Зачем мужчине штаны, когда у него есть занпакто? _Кудакеро, Кьёка Суйгецу_. Можно прикрыть срам иллюзией, и это в чем-то даже лучше, потому что иллюзией нельзя зацепиться за гвоздь, ― Соуске усмехнулся, бросил на подоконник несколько монет и прямо с порога ушел в шунпо.

Меноса было видно издалека. Нет, со вчерашнего дня он не вырос, но уровень и рисунок реяцу были качественно иными. – _Мне бы так_. - Капитаны, все с банкаями, держались на почтительном расстоянии, еще дальше спешно окапывались черные цепи шинигами. Айзен незаметно встал в круг и стал наблюдать за боем.

Вон банкай Комамуры машет мечом где-то на уровне меносовых колен, ленивый пинок ― и капитана седьмого спасает только щит Урахары. Вон Кеораку пытается подобраться сзади, менос лягается, и полубессознательный Шунсуй летит со скоростью пушечного ядра. Его ловит банкай Уноханы.

Вот только ситуация в целом все больше напоминала медведя в стае щенков. Капитаны сильнее всех в готее, но в данном случае – _я тоже так хочу_! – их силы просто не хватает. Пора начинать думать.

Для мастера иллюзий каждый бой превращается из тактического поединка сил в стратегическую задачу, и соображать надо быстро и качественно. Сейчас лучший вариант – навалиться кучей, предварительно напугав, дезориентировав и направив атаки противника на ложные цели. Поехали.

Адская бабочка еще здесь? Отлично. Послать сообщение цепочке капитанов – ничему не удивляться, до сигнала держать персональную оборону, атаковать всем одновременно, когда черный балахон побелеет. Дальше ― просто, без изысков, не до артистизма. Иллюзорно увеличить капитанов вместе с банкаями до размера меноса, сдвинуть по отношению к оригиналам и перемешать, чтобы случайно кого-нибудь не задел. Теперь поменять цвет балахона… а силы кончились.

Еще чуть-чуть. Пошла реяцу, вся, без остатка, и капитаны одновременно бросаются на меноса в платьице в белый горошек. Тот вспыхивает, бешеная реяцу рассеивается залпом салюта, сверху летят горящие тряпки, а гобантай-тайчо еще сколько-то стоит, покачиваясь, без штанов перед половиной готей 13…

…_братьями по оружию, которые начинают тихо умирать от смеха в своих неглубоких траншеях, на глазах старых и новых коллег и подчиненных, и глаза эти становятся совсем круглыми. Урахара фыркает и жмет плечами, Йоруичи отворачиваются, соотайчо щурится и поднимает бровь. Еще не хватало разноса за аморальное поведение…_

…потом без сил опускается в колючие заросли бурьяна. Вокруг гремит дикий хохот.

Его приподнимают, у губ оказывается горлышко бутылки, пахнет сакэ.

― Шунсуй, ― в горле пересохло, глаза открывает пусть кто-нибудь другой. На него набросили что-то мягкое. ― Спасибо. Ты знаешь, что случилось?

Над головой раздается хихиканье, и хочется провалиться сквозь землю.

― Куротсучи из твоего бывшего отряда где-то раздобыл меноса, привязал к гинекологическому креслу, да и въехал ему в задницу банкаем. Смотри-ка ты, оказывается, у него есть банкай.

Говорить сил нет, глаза не открываются, но Соуске разбирает смех, и его слабое хихиканье вливается в хохот Готея. Ирония ситуации добавляет веселья.

― Он жив?

― А что ему сделается? Менос драпал от его банкая, аж пятки сверкали.

― И что ему теперь будет?

― Меносу?

― Куротсучи.

― Служебное расследование, естественно. Спи. Ретсу-у! ― Соуске попытался зажать уши. ― Гони сюда свой летучий матрас! Не видишь, человеку плохо?

_«Служебное расследование. Плохо. Очень плохо». _

Был ясный, необыкновенно тихий безветренный вечер, воздух казался стеклянным. Урахара лежал на крыше, подперев руками голову, глядя, как солнце плавится на скале Соукьеку, заливая небо жидким огнем.

― Загораешь? ― Айзен невозмутимо уселся рядом.

― А что еще делать? Меня отстранили до конца расследования.

― Дурак ты. Зачем признался, что Куротсучи действовал по твоему приказу?

― Соуске, тебе не кажется, что для такой честной физиономии ты чересчур циничен? Или наоборот. Иногда я пытаюсь понять тебя.

― А вот это зря, ― Соуске прищурился на закат. ― Мастер иллюзий прячется под масками, у него дома все стены в масках, он смотрится в них вместо зеркал. И никогда не выходит без пары-тройки запасных. Поди поймай черную кошку в темной комнате, если ее там нет.

― А еще он не помнит форму собственного носа, ― Киске фыркнул и перевернулся на спину. ― Глупо полагаться на одни иллюзии. Когда-нибудь тебе понадобится что-нибудь посущественнее.

― Может, и так, ― тихо прошелестело рядом.

― Но нам все-таки удалось заглянуть под маску… после того боя с меносом.

Айзен пожал плечами:

― Ну, если это было лицо… ― и улыбнулся. ― Забудут. Или запомнят, что я силен и человечен. Это, пожалуй, даже к лучшему . Как идет расследование?

― Дело передали в совет Сорока Шести, там запросили документацию на хоугьеку. Йоруичи-сан сказала - его сочли чрезвычайно опасным изобретением, меня пытаются обвинить в государственной измене.

― Сборище идиотов. Если не вынут голову из своей коллективной задницы, когда-нибудь плохо кончат. Это же… Кстати, ты его доделал?

― Ага, ― Урахара разглядывал свои пальцы. ― Доделал, прогнал базовые тесты, потом попытался разбить молотком. Они правы, эта штука действительно опасна.

― Ну и что? Мы – военная организация, твой институт ― ее часть. Почему тебе нельзя делать оружие?

― Понимаешь, все дело в степени. Хоугьеку может стать слишком сильным оружием. Это как если бы кто-нибудь изобрел порох в каменном веке. Он дает слишком большое преимущество, баланс сил будет нарушен. Можно уничтожить Общество Душ или засадить Уэко Мундо садами и заставить меносов маршировать с лейками. Совет пытается сохранить существующий порядок вещей, в этом его главная задача, а с Хоугьеку можно изменить мир.

― Смешно: ты всегда пытался изменить мир, и все-таки сделал свою бомбу, а теперь боишься ее использовать.

― Слишком опасно.

― Но как заманчиво. Ты, разумеется, не скажешь, где он? ― Урахара ухмыльнулся из-под полосатой шапки, подарка Куротсучи. ― Так я и думал. И что они собираются с тобой сделать?

― Кто знает? Клан Шихоуин пытается добиться мягкого приговора, но остальные слишком напуганы. Может, мне светит Сокьеку, ― он грустно усмехнулся.

― И ты просто сидишь и ждешь? ― Айзен сел, скрестив ноги, его взгляд стал очень серьезным.

― Ага. Революции ― не мой конек, сэппуку в сложившихся обстоятельствах будет несколько неуместным, бежать мне не дадут.

― А как же я? Я все еще должен спасти тебе жизнь. Думаешь, у меня есть шанс до того, как тебя казнят?

― А ты попробуй.

― Йоруичи-сан, к вам Айзен-тайчо.

― Он сказал, зачем?

― Что-то о помощи общим друзьям.

― Пусть войдет.

Пара светильников, казалось, делали малую гостиную еще темнее; ширмы с узором бамбука казались ожившими духами, подкрадывались, теснили, не давали вздохнуть. Тусклые блики превращали пиалы для сакэ в маленьких ночных зверьков с горящими глазами.

― Йоруичи-сан, ― легкий поклон. ― Добрый вечер.

― Айзен-тайчо, ― она пододвинула ему чашку.

― Вы думаете, это лучшее, что мы можем сделать?

― Киске, наверное, уже спит. А утром его заберут в Башню Раскаяния, ― Йоруичи опрокинула чашку. ― Наш человек в Совете пришел полчаса назад. Сказал, все уже решено. Они бы забрали его сегодня, но уже поздно, и потом, какая разница? Приговор есть, человека нет, ― шепотом. ― Уже почти нет.

― И вы считаете, что долг и лояльность требуют от вас сидеть в темноте и лить пьяные слезы?

― Зачем вы пришли, Айзен-тайчо?

Он улыбнулся:

― Мне нужна ваша помощь. И, полагаю, вы захотите ее оказать. Попросите принести чаю.

― Вы так уверены?

― В том, что хочу чаю?

― Очень смешно. Зачем вам ему помогать?

― О, на то есть много причин. Первая – он мне нравится. Шучу. Я задолжал ему спасение жизни. Проиграл спор, еще в академии. Потом – мне кажется, убивать нашего общего друга – непростительная расточительность, а я человек жадный. Сильный соперник – отличный стимул к самосовершенствованию. Мне его будет не хватать.

― А может, вас заинтересовал Хоугьеку, и живой Киске означает большую вероятность когда-нибудь до него добраться? ― она говорила ровно, без выражения, не мигая глядя в чашку сакэ, будто пытаясь прочесть что-то на дне.

― Йоруичи-сан, ― Айзен поклонился, блеснув очками. ― Сакэ не повлияло на ваши умственные способности. Тем лучше. Теперь у вас достаточно причин верить в серьезность моих намерений. А потом, что вы теряете?

Она перевела взгляд на язычок пламени светильника:

― Все равно мы ничего не можем сделать, ― голос звучал глухо, будто повторял это в сотый раз. ― До оглашения приговора Киске не двинется с места, я пыталась. Да и что толку? В Руконгае его найдут, пути в генсей заблокированы, ― быстрый взгляд через стол: ― Что вы предлагаете?

― Попросите принести чаю, и я вам расскажу.

Киске лежал на веранде и смотрел на звезды. Спать не хотелось, надо бы пойти разобрать бумаги, но не было сил шевелиться. Или он все еще надеялся, что останется капитаном? Смешно. Глупая надежда пополам с апатией – защитная реакция в ожидании смертного приговора? Апатия помогает ждать.

Стук в дверь.

«В такой час»?

На пороге топтались шестеро охранников с церемониальными пиками и младший секретарь Совета:

― Урахара Киске, за проведение рискованных экспериментов и создание чрезвычайно опасного устройства, ― бубнил секретарь, ― угрожающего безопасности и самому существованию Общества Душ, Совет Сорока Шести приговаривает вас к смертной казни на Сокьеку. Мы пришли, чтобы проводить вас в Башню Раскаяния.

Киске расправил плечи, бросил последний взгляд на заваленный бумагами стол и повернулся к выходу.

Йоруичи остановилась перед дверью в кабинет капитана двенадцатого отряда, касаясь рукой гладкого дерева, чтобы успокоиться и собраться с мыслями, потом коротко вздохнула и постучала. Никто не ответил. Она постучала снова, громче. Опять тишина. Тогда она просто открыла дверь. У порога лежало тело Киске, в луже крови, с коротким мечом в груди. Йоруичи полузадушенно вскрикнула, бессильно опустилась на колени, трогая холодный лоб и виски. И еще сколько-то сидела, не в силах подняться. До боли прикусив дрожащие пальцы. Потом встала и подняла тревогу. Сбежались ночные патрули и полуодетые шинигами отряда, стало светло и шумно, и в этой суете было что-то правильное. Бледный заспанный лейтенант Тессай пытался напоить ее чаем, вокруг сновали чиновники с бумагами, о чем-то спрашивали. Потом тело унесли. Потом начало светать. Йоруичи свернулась клубком в комнате лейтенанта и задремала.

― Капитан, к вам пришли. Шихоуин-тайчо.

― Проси. И сделай так, чтобы нас не беспокоили.

Он отодвинул бумаги и повернулся к двери.

― Айзен-тайчо, Совет Сорока Шести провел экстренное заседание. В связи со смертью Урахары Киске чрезвычайное положение отменяется. Похороны завтра.

― Примите мои соболезнования, вам пришлось несладко. Это было не самое приятное зрелище.

― Ничего, ― она грустно улыбнулась. ― Так все же лучше, чем…

― Вы пойдете на похороны?

― Конечно.

― Похороны – это важно, ― Айзен взглянул на нее строго и печально, ― Йоруичи-сан, у вас найдется время завтра вечером? Я буду ждать вас в чайном домике в пятнадцатом округе Руконгая, вот адрес, ― и ухмыльнулся. ― До похорон лучше ничего не предпринимать, но завтра ночью мой патруль уходит в генсей. Мне может понадобиться ваша помощь.

Киске хотел есть. Вчера он мечтал о рамене, сегодня был готов съесть свои таби. Почему Башня не блокирует голод? Вряд ли дело в капитанской реяцу. И почему у него не забрали Бенихиме? Что-то было не так. Может, запах? В этом месте был странный запах, пахло едой и еще чем-то неуловимо знакомым. Розовым маслом? В Башне Раскаяния? Наверное, чтобы побыстрее сводить с ума несчастных преступников. Ничего более правдоподобного его изголодавшийся мозг не придумал, может, оно и к лучшему. Или он уже сошел с ума? Сейчас войдет Соуске, принесет свинины с бобами и расскажет очередную сказку про принцессу, или…

Скрипнула дверь, на пол лег косой прямоугольник света.

― Привет, есть хочешь? ― Киске сел, поджав под себя ноги. Посмотрел на Айзена. Ощупал колени, потер лицо и неуверенно улыбнулся. ― Поздравляю, ты умер. Совершенно официально. Сегодня вечером мы переправим тебя в генсей.

― На перерождение? – «а почему не было Сокьеку»? ― он почему-то чувствовал себя обманутым.

― Бака, ― Соуске доставал из корзины коробки с едой, стены таяли, белый камень сменялся теплым деревом, потолок стал уютно низким. ― Надо было убедить Совет в твоей смерти, чтобы они успокоились и сняли блокаду ворот. Поэтому сегодня тебя похоронили ― при большом стечении народа: плач, музыка, Йоруичи-сан в белых одеждах. Ты был всеобщим любимцем, Урахара-сан, я даже завидую. Мне бы такие похороны. Члены Совета плакали, ― он язвительно улыбнулся.

― Йоруичи-сан? Ты посмел…

― И еще раз – бака. Было бы лучше, если бы ты сдох по-настоящему? ― Урахара почесал в затылке. ― А так – поживешь в генсее.

― И что я там буду делать?

― То же, что и здесь ― изобретать порох, чтобы им пользовался кто-то другой. Чем плохо? Или продавать конфеты. Я за второй вариант – люблю сладкое. Заведешь детишек…

― Хватит с меня детишек. И взрослых, которые хуже детей.

― Тогда заведешь детей, которые лучше взрослых, ― ласково пропел Соуске. ― А я тут без тебя буду скучать, женюсь на Йоруичи-сан…

Урахара бросился на него, вцепился в воротник, дернул, повалил и упал сверху, стал трясти за плечи, ударяя головой о циновку:

― Я тебе женюсь на Йоруичи-сан…― они покатились по полу, ― я тебе дам, я тебе так дам…

Айзен уперся ногой в пол, перекатился, прижимая его к полу, зафиксировав руки над головой:

― Ты мне так дашь, ― глумливо усмехнулся и подмигнул, ― а я тебя поцелую.

Урахара широко раскрыл глаза, подавился воздухом, закашлялся и замотал головой.

― Привет! ― дверь отъехала в сторону, пропуская Йоруичи. ― Киске, твои похороны меня изрядно вымотали, сделай милость, не умирай больше, ― она прищурилась, привыкая к полумраку чайного домика. ― Эй, что вы там делаете? Тебе плохо? Хватит с меня, насмотрелась на твое мертвое тело, будь добр, приди в себя, нам еще к воротам тащиться через полруконгая. Ты вообще что-нибудь ел?

― Ел, ― Киске угрюмо покосился на Айзена и с трудом поднялся на колени, ― позавчера.

К воротам шли долго. По дороге потеряли Киске в семьдесят восьмом округе, нашли где-то за сараями и ворчали, пока впереди не показался пропускной пункт. С другой стороны к нему подходил патруль пятого отряда.

― Йоруичи-сан, оставайтесь здесь, если что не так – прикроете. Киске, я сделал нас невидимыми. Пошли к воротам, как только откроются – беги вперед. Я отвлеку дежурного на пульте.

― Забегайте в гости, Йоруичи-сан, ― в предрассветном тумане голос Урахары казался глуше.

― Непременно, Киске, ― ее глаза странно блеснули в темноте.

Они подождали, пока патруль пятого отряда прошел проверку, и по команде охранника ворота начали открываться.

― Думаю, мы в расчете, спасение жизни засчитано. Шунпуй отсюда, Урахара-сан, может, еще увидимся. А нет ― ты обо мне услышишь, ― Айзен улыбнулся и легонько подтолкнул между лопаток.

Дежурный на пульте засек движение в коридоре и вскочил на ноги, Соуске вышел из тумана в районе ворот и четким строевым шагом направился к патрулю.

― Все в порядке, офицер, стандартная проверка. Старший по группе, докладывайте.

― Тайчо, вторая патрульная группа пятого отряда к отправке в генсей готова. Все на месте, по пути следования никаких происшествий не было. Разрешите начать переход?

― Переход разрешаю.

Соуске перевел дух, когда ворота за патрулем, наконец, закрылись, и охранник вернулся в будку. Небо чуть-чуть посветлело, подул ветерок. Ему почему-то стало грустно. Вспомнились слова Урахары, что когда-нибудь ему перестанет хватать иллюзий. Вряд ли, ну, разве что хоугьеку.

Йоруичи сидела на мокрой от росы траве, туго обхватив колени и дрожа от холода. Он подошел и протянул руку.

― Не грустите, принцесса. Пойдемте, выпьем, и я расскажу вам сказку.

Конец.

* Басе, Хайку

** Рубоко Шо, Эротические Танки

*** Исэ Моногатари

**** Авторское переложение английской поговорки "If the rape is inevitable, relax and enjoy it"


End file.
